Les royaumes
by Watachan
Summary: Dans un monde craignant le sinistre comte Lucifer et son armée d'Oeufs X, la princesse Amu ne demande qu'à être heureuse avec ses amies et l'homme qu'elle aime. Pourra-t-elle cependant y arriver, quand une ombre plane au dessus du futur du pays?
1. Prologue

_**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction à laquelle j'ai pensé durant un bon moment. J'ai finalement décidé de la coucher sur le papier, vu qu'elle me plaisait bien. C'est fou les idées folles qui vous viennes quand vous regardez un film ou écouter de la musique sans penser à quelque chose O_O Quoi que, le jeu que je joue en ce moment(Eternal Sonata) m'a un peu inspirée LOL**_

_**Donc, cette fanfiction se passe dans un monde parallèle, à une époque médiévale où la magie existe et est utilisé tous les jours. Désolée pour la non-originalité de tout ça. Je ne compte pas faire une longue fanfiction. Une dizaine de chapitre maximum.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était un pays sur cette terre, imprégné de magies et de merveilleux. Ce pays était divisé en plusieurs royaumes, chacun gouverné par un roi et une reine, qui avaient tous décidés de garder le pays prospère et en paix. Ainsi avaient-ils tous signé un traité de non-agression, tous considérant la guerre comme une simple boucherie, qui par le passé avait déjà divisé les royaumes, amenant à une guerre qui dura un siècle et tua un nombre incalculable de gens, aussi bien soldats que villageois innocents. Ce traité représentait leur conviction de ne plus commettre une telle erreur.

De plus, dans ce pays merveilleux, certaines personnes naissent avec des pouvoirs. Chaque royaume possède un pouvoir spécifique, lui donnant à la fois force et faiblesse face aux autres royaumes, qui ont eux aussi leurs propres forces et faibles face aux autres. C'est également avec ceci en tête que le traité fut signé, considérant particulièrement que deux royaumes avaient des forces opposés. Il est une règle cependant, qui jamais ne failli, qui déclare que tout membre de la famille royale, même né d'un parent non porteur de magie, héritera de la totalité des pouvoirs du parent porteur de magie. On disait ainsi que si la reine pouvait faire usage de la magie mais pas le roi, à la naissance de l'enfant, la reine perdait sa magie. C'est pourquoi le choix de l'époux ou épouse du nouvel héritier au trône était extrêmement sélectif. De plus, afin que les royaumes perdurent, il était également bien vu pour les familles royales d'avoir au moins deux héritiers au trône, afin de former de nombreuses alliances entre les royaumes chaque génération.

En ces temps paisibles cependant, on faisait été d'une conspiration, un réseau d'opposants, principalement des exilés, bannis ou en fuite, dont la rage avait atteint un tel degré qu'ils ne supportaient plus de n'appartenir à aucun royaume. Pour se venger, ils utilisaient les Œufs du cœur des gens, en particuliers ceux usant de la magie, afin de collecter un nombre suffisant d'œufs X et conquérir leur propre royaume. La rumeur à leur sujet se faisait de plus en plus grande, mais personne ne s'attendait qu'en un seul jour tragique, un royaume tout entier fut annihilé et reconquérit par cette fratrie répugnante. Leur leader, le comte Lucifer, tua lui-même le roi et la reine, après avoir empalé le jeune prince de 8 ans dans sa propre chambre. Heureusement, grâce à la complicité des servants du palais, la princesse fut sauvée et envoyée dans un autre royaume. Le comte se jura qu'un jour, il planterait lui-même son épée dans la poitrine de cette enfant et qu'il garderait son cœur en trophée, tout comme il gardait ceux du roi, de la reine et du prince. Le royaume qui tomba était jusqu'alors appelé « le royaume de la Lune » mais désormais, il était devenu « le royaume des Ténèbres ». Bine que le nom semble si simple, il était parfaitement adapté, car dès l'instant où le comte se proclama roi, le sol devint noir, le ciel s'obscurcit et on dit que les Œufs X ayant survécu à cette nuit tragique flottent dans l'air, sans but, errant comme des zombies sur une terre morte.

La note la plus effrayante était encore à venir, car un messager fut envoyé solliciter le comte, afin qu'il signe à son tour le traité de non-agression. Il refusa et promit que tout royaume lui résistant subirait un sort bien pire que l'ancien royaume de la Lune. Ainsi, depuis 10 ans maintenant, tous les royaumes craignent pour leur avenir, ne sachant quoi faire. Et quelque part, bien caché, la princesse du royaume de la Lune continue de vivre et d'être une menace pour le comte.

* * *

**_Je sais, le début vous semble un peu pourri, c'est normal. Ce n'est que le prologue^^_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant. Et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je vais directement passé aux choses sérieuses. Je ne vais pas vous faire croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Evidemment que non._**


	2. Mariage arrangé

_**Voici enfin le chapitre 1, plus intéressant que le prologue.**_

_**J'ai repris les cours et, en plus, mes parents ne me laissent pas tranquille. On prépare l'anniversaire des 70 ans de ma mamie, et ma mère veut faire les choses en grand... Je peux vous le dire, j'ai devant moi 2 semaines de merde à passer T_T"**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mariage arrangé**

Dans le royaume Arc-en-ciel, la fête et les couleurs étaient une obligation, un devoir pour chacun de ses habitants. Les fleurs, les gâteaux, les animaux, la vie étaient leurs symboles. C'était un royaume béni par les dieux, où tous avaient droit à une place. C'est ainsi qu'après la chute du royaume de la Lune, on dit que de nombreux réfugiés s'y sont installés. La rumeur veut que la princesse du royaume s'y trouverait aussi.

Mais dans sa chambre, où les sons de la vie résonnaient chaque jour sans arrêt, la princesse du royaume Arc-en-ciel venait à peine de se réveiller. Agée de 16 ans depuis quelques jours, elle s'étira en se frottant les yeux, puis se leva et commença à se préparer. Après avoir prit un bain en réchauffant l'eau froide que les servantes avaient mit dans sa baignoire grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle commença à s'habiller et se coiffer. Ses longs cheveux roses descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules découvertes, ses yeux de la couleur du soleil brillant tout autant que l'astre lui-même, sa peau pâle délicate lui donnant un air délicate et fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle ajusta ses cheveux, mettant un petit ruban rouge dans ses cheveux. Elle se regarda dans la glace, contente d'elle.

Elle portait une sorte de robe, mais seul le haut y ressemblait, le bas étant fendu à l'avant pour dévoiler une jupe lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux et des bottines recouvrant le reste de peau dévoilé. Elle ajusta alors le pendentif à son cou, un cadenas en or avec un trèfle en diamant sur le devant. Il s'agissait de l'Humpty Lock, qui était une preuve de son titre, mais juste au dessus de sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle le désirait pouvait apparaitre le trèfle dont chaque feuille était d'une couleur différente. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et ouvrit un petit coffre en touchant seulement la serrure du bout du doigt. Elle sortit alors une clé en or du même design que le cadenas. Cette clé était appelé Dumpty Key, et était destinée à son fiancé, comme le veut la tradition. Et la jeune princesse savait déjà qui serait la seule personne à qui elle donnerait cette clé.

On frappa à sa porte. Elle remit la clé à sa place et cacha le coffret dans un tiroir.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune femme d'environs 30 ans, de longs cheveux orangés remontés en queues de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête, ses yeux dorés trouvant rapidement la princesse du regard. Elle portait un chemisier doré aux manches fendues au niveau de la poitrine avec un foulard blanc, sa jupe de la couleur du chemisier s'arrêtant en dégradé de sa cuisse gauche à son genou droit. Elle avait également un serre-tête blanc dans les cheveux.

-Princesse Amu, on vous attend dans le jardin.

-Je sais. J'arrive immédiatement, Dia-sensei.

-Très bien, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Cette femme était l'un des quatre professeurs de la jeune princesse. Celle-ci descendit avec elle jusqu'au jardin, où elle trouva assit à une table en train de prendre le thé deux jeunes hommes. L'un était son ami d'enfance, le prince du royaume du Soleil, Tadase, qui avait lui aussi 16 ans. Il portait un chemisier blanc sous une veste sans manches d'un doré foncé avec une cravate noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. En face de lui se trouvait le garde du corps d'Amu, qui lui en revanche était âgé de 18 ans. Il tourna son regard vers elle, se leva et s'inclina tout comme Dia l'avait fait. Il portait un chemisier bleu marine sous une veste noir faites d'un matériau aussi résistant que l'acier, le protégeant des attaques, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottes. A sa hanche, une épée dans son fourreau, prête à être dégainée si la princesse venait à être en danger. Amu sentit ses joues rougirent à la vue du jeune homme. Comme elle aurait aimé pourvoir lui donné la Dumpty Key, mais elle était tenue de l'offrir à une personne de rang plus élevé, alors que lui n'était que simple soldat, et de plus, il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs magiques, l'excluant définitivement de sa liste de prétendants.

-Tadase-kun ! Yoru-kun ! les appela-t-elle.

-Amu-chan, fit le blond en lui faisant un baisemain. Nous nous demandions justement si tu allais bientôt descendre nous rejoindre.

-Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente…

-Oh, à ce propos princesse, s'exclama Dia. Ses majestés m'ont demandé de vous dire que vous et Tadase êtes instamment priés de vous rendre dans la salle du trône pour 15h.

-D'accord, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Désolée princesse, je l'ignore. Vos parents ne m'ont rien dit de plus…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Tadase, nous le découvrirons à 15h, n'est-ce pas ?

Amu baissa la tête et détourna le regard.

-Je n'aime pas ça…

Quelques temps plus tard, les trois jeunes gens se promenaient dans le gigantesque jardin du château, qui comptait tant de sortes de fleurs qu'il faudrait des années pour toutes les lister. Amu aimait ce jardin, c'était un endroit calme et beau, à l'abri des problèmes des adultes et de la peur grandissant en elle à l'idée qu'elle devrait bientôt commencer à se choisir un fiancé. Car à partir de 16 ans, une princesse commence à se mettre en quête de l'homme qui partagera le trône avec elle et deviendra roi, en sachant qu'elle devra être mariée le jour suivant ses 18 ans. Amu avait peur désormais, et pensait que ses parents l'avait invité cet après-midi pour lui annoncer le début des recherches.

-Princesse, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son garde du corps. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les améthystes brillantes du jeune homme, la faisant rougir. Un sourire sournois se dessina sur son visage.

-Vous pensez encore à ces choses interdites, n'est-ce pas ? taquina-t-il.

-P-pas du tout ! C'est toi le pervers ici, Yoru !

-L'honorifique a encore sauté, commenta pour lui-même Tadase.

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient ensemble. Yoru était au début seulement un serviteur au château, mais depuis qu'il avait sauvé Amu quelques années plus tôt, la reine lui avait accordé le titre de garde du corps de la princesse, une place hautement convoitée, qu'il avait défendu bec et ongles, ne laissant personne laissé entendre qu'il ne méritait pas cette place. La reine était sage et avisée, elle ne ferait pas une bêtise pareille.

Amu commença à courir après le jeune homme en vociférant qu'elle allait lui crever les yeux et utiliser son corps mort pour s'entraîner à la pratique de sa magie. Tadase resta à sa place, éclatant d'un rire incontrôlable pendant que Yoru grimpait en quelques secondes à un arbre, laissant la jeune fille enragée au sol. Quand 15h arriva enfin, Amu trouva tous les prétextes possibles pour ralentir le trio. Tadase la prit par une main et dit à Yoru d'en faire de même avec l'autre, ce qu'il fit, puis le blond se tourna vers elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Amu-chan. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour te soutenir. N'est-ce pas, Yoru-niisan ?

-Oui, Tadase-sama. Et je vous aie déjà dis qu'il ne vous était pas permis de m'appeler « niisan » alors que je suis de rang inférieur…

-Je m'en fiche, dit-il en souriant largement, ce qui fit rire Amu.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle du trône, où les attendaient le roi Tsumugu et la reine Midori, ainsi que la seconde princesse, âgée de 6 ans, Ami, qui se trouvait actuellement sur les genoux du roi. Les garçons lâchèrent les mains d'Amu et ils avancèrent ensemble puis s'inclinèrent devant les souverains.

-Tu es en retard, princesse Amu, fit remarquer d'une voix douce sa mère.

-Je m'en excuse mère !

-Tes excuses sont acceptées… et les craintes qui t'ont amené à te retarder sont fondées.

La rosette releva la tête, choquée, tandis que le roi se racla la gorge et posa la petite princesse sur le sol. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ses parents avaient l'air si sérieux depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Amu avala difficilement sa salive, puis demanda avec peur dans sa voix ce qu'il se passait. Les souverains attendirent quelques instants, se regardèrent puis la reine hocha la tête. Elle avait prit la responsabilité d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille, elle ne flancherait pas.

-Princesse Amu, tu sais bien entendu qu'avec ton seizième anniversaire commence la recherche de ton fiancé et futur époux.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

-Et bien, nous avons pris une décision à ce sujet…

Amu se mordit la lèvre. Mais que ce passait-il alors ? Tadase et Yoru derrière elle se regardèrent, craignant le pire. La reine se releva, prit une profonde inspiration puis regarda avec détermination sa fille.

-Princesse Amu, afin d'éviter de nombreuses années de recherches, nous avons dors et déjà choisi un fiancé pour toi.

Amu sentit son cœur se briser. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de tous ces prétendants, elle voulait épouser Yoru ! Lui et lui seul !

-Et… ce fiancé n'est autre que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si elle pourrait dire ce dernier nom.

-Que ? demanda Amu d'une voix plus forte que celle permise pour une princesse.

-T-Tadase-san du royaume du Soleil.

Aussi bien la rosette que le blond manquèrent de tomber à la renverse d'effroi.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le jardin baigné dans le crépuscule, Amu laissait libre cours à sa colère en plantant furieusement une pelle à bêcher dans le sol, pendant que Tadase se lamentait sur un banc. Yoru les regarda tous les deux, puis n'en pouvant plus décida de s'accorder un instant de colère.

-Ressaisissez-vous tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas la pire nouvelle qui puisse vous êtes apportée ! Alors redressez-vous !!!

Amu lui lança la pelle, qu'il esquiva de justesse, puis il eut juste le temps de la voir arriver sur lui qu'il put sauter sur une branche d'arbre.

-Yoru no baka ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je ne pourrais jamais épouser Tadase-kun ! Je ne l'aime pas… et… et puis…

Elle se tut. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, surtout maintenant ? C'était impropre et particulièrement mal choisi. Tadase se redressa.

-J'aime quelqu'un, dit-il, surprenant les deux. Une comtesse du royaume de Crystal. Je l'ai vu lors d'un bal et nous sommes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ma mère ne l'aimait pas du tout, alors je n'ai rien dit à mes parents… Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Amu se dirigea lentement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Nous sommes pareil alors, lui murmura-t-elle. Sauf que la personne que j'aime n'est même pas comte.

-Je le sais bien. Il ne voit rien, mais moi je l'ai remarqué, lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Etait-elle donc si facile à percer ? Un livre ouvert à la portée de tout le monde ? Il lui fit un clin d'œil en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Amu sourit, elle avait un ami si précieux à ses côtés. Yoru descendit de son perchoir et commença à s'en aller, suivit rapidement par ses deux amis, lorsque Tadase lui sauta dessus par derrière et le mit face contre terre, Amu les rejoignant immédiatement, posant ses bras sur la tête du bleuté.

-Vous n'êtes que des gosses, prince et princesse, dit-il en sifflant les mots « prince » et « princesse ».

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu en étais un toi aussi ? rie-t-elle en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit sournoisement. Tadase se retrouva tout à coup sur le dos et Amu devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en sentant les bras de Yoru autour de sa taille et sa main sous son menton. Il frotta son nez contre l'oreille de la rosette, puis mordit délicatement son oreille, la faisant grogner. Il se dégagea rapidement et disparut dans l'obscurité s'installant, tel un chat au milieu de la nuit. Amu se massa l'oreille tout en rougissant de rage et de gêne, pendant que Tadase éclatait de rire. Ce genre de situation arrivait si souvent que s'en était devenu plus comique qu'offensant, car un simple soldat se permettant une telle liberté pourrait bien risquer sa tête en temps normale.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà. Comme je l'avais dis, je ne me suis pas foulée pour les noms de royaumes, vu que je ne ferais pas une longue histoire, juste assez pour que ça soit intéressant^^_**

**_J'espère que vous avez compris qu'un certain personnage n'est pas celui(ou celle) que vous pensez qu'il/elle est :) _**


	3. La cérémonie des fiançailles

**J'ai donc décidé de faire avancer les choses, donc chapitre suivant en ligne^^ Petite info: Rima, Nagihiko(peut-être Nadeshiko), Yaya, Kairi et Kukai n'apparaitront que vers le chapitre 5. D'autres personnages feront leur apparition rapidement, mais je garde la surprise pour le moment^^ Surtout ici... même si c'est juste à la fin du chapitre, vous verrez bien.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie des fiançailles**

Depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec son ami d'enfance, Amu ne souriait presque plus, restait constamment dans sa chambre et ne s'entraînant même plus en magie. Seul ses professeurs et Yoru avaient autorisation d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il était d'ailleurs là, agenouillé à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle lui parle. Elle peignait ses cheveux sans se regarder dans le miroir, son esprit imaginant comment elle pourrait bien vivre en couple avec son ami d'enfance, alors que tout deux aimaient quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tous les scénarios ne menaient à rien, impossible pour elle de s'imaginer offrant sa virginité à Tadase ou porter son enfant. Non que ça la répugne, mais ça ne sonnait pas juste. C'était comme si un labrador donnait naissance à des chats persans, c'était une aberration. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit la main de Yoru sur la sienne et tourna son regard vers lui.

-Vos cheveux ont été assez brossés comme ça, princesse. Venez sur votre balcon prendre l'air. Vous paraissez si pâle depuis quelques jours.

Elle lui sourit et hocha positivement la tête. Elle mit un ruban bleu dans ses cheveux puis se leva et sortit sur son balcon, accompagné de Yoru, qui se tenait toujours fièrement derrière elle. Son devoir de la protéger impliqué de rester constamment près d'elle, toujours vigilant et alerte, ne devant laisser aucune chance ou opportunité pour que la princesse soit blessée. Il ne cédait son poste qu'aux professeurs de la jeune fille, qui étaient quatre puissantes magiciennes, tout à fait capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel ennemi en utilisant qu'un seul doigt. Il regarda la jeune fille, qui contemplait sa maison de la où elle était. Plus bas, il y avait le fameux jardin aux milles et unes fleurs parfumés, les écuries avec ses magnifiques cheveux aux robes plus belles et attrayantes les unes que les autres, la grande cour d'où arrivaient les milliers d'invités lors des bals que donnaient ses parents, avec cette magnifique fontaine en plein centre, représentant deux jeunes vierges puisant de l'eau. Amu soupira en sachant que bientôt, la salle de bal serait à nouveau remplit, pour fêter ses fiançailles avec Tadase. Le lendemain soir pour être exacte, et cela la rendait terriblement triste de se dire que son destin et celui de son ami était aussi tragiquement scellé alors qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Peut-être était-ce encore la meilleure chose à faire ? Epouser Yoru lui était impossible car il n'était qu'un simple soldat. Durant longtemps, elle avait vanté ses mérites et suggérer à ses parents de le faire chevalier, mais son père refusait toujours catégoriquement. Il devait avoir 20 ans pour être sacré chevalier, hors il n'en avait que 18.

-Princesse, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sortit de ses rêveries et tourna son charmant sourire vers son protecteur et amour secret.

-Oui. Je pensais juste que c'était injuste pour Tadase de m'épouser alors qu'il en aime une autre.

-Vous avez aussi dit aimer quelqu'un vous-même.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as entendu ?!

Il sourit sournoisement et s'accouda sur le rebord à côté d'elle.

-Disons que j'ai l'ouïe fine.

Elle détourna sa tête, rouge de honte. Il ne pouvait pas se douter de ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Et tel qu'elle le connaissait, même si elle lui avouait, il les rejetterait poliment. Il connaissait sa place et n'envisageait pas d'enfreindre les règles de son statut. Les libertés qu'il se prenait pas moment, en taquinant la princesse, était encore autre chose. Il se savait son ami et ne réfutait pas cette idée.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, qui trembla sous l'effet des coups.

-Princesse Amu !!! Je me fiche que vous soyez une princesse, si vous n'ouvrez pas IMMEDIATEMENT, je défonce cette porte !

Yoru soupira en entendant la voix tandis qu'Amu souriait tristement en allant déverrouiller la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une servante. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Amu, en âge et en taille. Elle avait 17 ans, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés en deux queues de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête, ses yeux améthystes brillant comme de véritables joyaux, et malgré ses vêtements d'une qualité moyenne, sa beauté la faisait ressembler à une véritable princesse. Amu lui sourit, se rendant compte pour la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle lui avait manquée.

-Utau, dit-elle doucement en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous avez une petite mine. Est-ce que vous mangez correctement au moins ? Il parait que vous ne sortez pas du tout depuis des jours.

-Ne t'en fais pas Utau. Je vais bien… je suis juste un peu… préoccupée.

-Je sais. Yoru m'a raconté, fit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Elle guida Amu jusqu'au lit et la fit asseoir, puis prit place à côté d'elle.

-Je sais que ce qui arrive est très dure pour vous, mais considérez-vous heureuse d'être fiancer à Tadase-sama avant même que d'autres prétendants ne soient intervenus… Surtout…

Son visage devint sombre, comme si ce qu'elle avait en tête la terrifiait. Amu l'observa puis sentit que Yoru aussi avait ce même air inquiet. Elle se senti tout à coup oppressée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?!

Utau Tourna son regard vers elle, prit une profonde inspiration puis la fixa intensément.

-Vous avez probablement entendu parler du comte Lucifer ?

Le visage d'Amu se durcit. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir ?

-Il a détruit un royaume entier et collecte des Œufs X comme armée pour garder les autres royaumes sous sa coupe, fit Amu d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui. Et il parait que… il avait l'intention de vous demander en mariage.

Amu se leva brusquement et regarda son amie avec effroi. Elle, épouser un monstre et un tyran ? Un « homme » qui avait tué des centaines… non, des milliers d'innocents afin de servir son lugubre rêve de pouvoir ? Elle secoua la tête et jeta à terre un vase sur sa droite, le brisant en mille morceaux. Non, jamais elle ne voulait même voir l'odieux visage de ce monstre. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle se sentait rassurée d'épouser son ami d'enfance. Si elle venait à être fiancer à ce… cette créature, elle préfèrerait encore se jeter du haut de la tour, plutôt que de vivre à ses côtés.

Utau posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de sa princesse et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Vous comprenez sans doute pourquoi vos parents ont tout organisé aussi précipitamment. Vos fiançailles sont un secret, les invitations ne seront envoyées que demain matin, afin que personne d'autre ne sache la nouvelle.

-Il est très probable que si le comte Lucifer venait à apprendre ces fiançailles, il viendrait afin de les en empêcher et forcerait ses majestés à lui accorder votre main.

Amu sentit un frisson dégoûtant parcourir tout son corps.

-Non, c'est hors de question… Si mes parents venaient à accepter sa demande, je n'aurais plus qu'à me jeter du haut du château !

-Ne dites pas ça ! firent Utau et Yoru en même temps.

-S'il venait à vous faire du mal, je m'assurerais personnellement de le couper en morceaux. Je le ferais tant souffrir qu'il regrettera d'être né, je le jure sur mon honneur et mon épée ! dit-il en s'agenouillant, son épée tendit horizontalement devant lui.

-Yoru-kun…

Utau sourit de voir les joues pâles de la princesse retrouver leur jolie couleur rosée. Elle prit la main de son amie et l'obligea à sortir de sa chambre, puis l'entraîna dans le jardin de fleurs. La rosette lui demanda où elle l'emmenait, mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Elle s'arrêta finalement sous un cerisier et fit asseoir la princesse, puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Princesse. Je sais que c'est peu pour vous consoler, mais dites-vous bien qu'être fiancer à Tadase-sama est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver. Il vous comprend et vous aime sincèrement, même si ses sentiments ne sont que pure amitié.

La rosette hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui.

Mais intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir encore un meilleur époux et passa son regard vers Yoru adossé contre le tronc du cerisier. C'est à ce moment que Dia, ainsi que trois autres personnes arrivèrent. Il s'agissait de ses sœurs aînées, elle aussi professeurs d'Amu. L'aînée Ran était une femme énergique et toujours de bonne humeur. Elle avait les cheveux d'un rose légèrement plus foncé que celui d'Amu, remontés en une queue de cheval sur le côté avec un cœur rouge, ses yeux roses pétillants d'excitation comme toujours. Elle portait un foulard rouge, un t-shirt rose et blanc ainsi qu'une jupe assortit avec un short rouge par-dessous. Elle était spécialisée dans les attaques physiques. A côté d'elle se tenait sa seconde sœur, Miki, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu coupé court, un chapeau d'artiste de la même couleur sur sa tête avec un pique bleu foncé accroché dessus. Ses yeux turquoise perçant observaient avec admiration le décor, titillant son sens artistique. Elle portait un chemisier à dentelles avec une courte veste noire sans manches ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottines de la même couleur. Et enfin était la troisième sœur, Suu, dont les cheveux blonds ondulés magnifiquement au vent, un joli chapeau de dentelle blanche avec un trèfle vert couvrant son charmant chignon. Sa robe verte lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux et son tablier blanc à dentelle aurait pu la faire passer pour une servante si ce n'était l'amulette de trèfle dans ses cheveux, signifiant qu'elle était le professeur de la princesse. Ses yeux verts bienveillants s'arrêtèrent sur cette dernière.

-Princesse Amu desu ! s'écria-t-elle, retenant l'attention de ses sœurs.

-Oh ! Princesse Amu-chan ! lança Miki en laissant tomber le bloc-notes et le crayon dans ses mains.

-Elle est enfin sortie de sa chambre ! s'écria Ran en accourant vers elle.

Elle fut ainsi la première à serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, suivit de près par ses trois autres sœurs. C'est ainsi qu'Amu se rendit compte à quel point elle avait inquiété tout le monde, probablement ses parents et sa sœur aussi. Elle s'excusa pour le désagrément, mais visiblement personne ne lui en voulait.

Le lendemain soir, Amu se trouvait devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse et s'observait, nerveuse. Elle comprenait maintenant le plan de ses parents pour éviter qu'elle ne soit la proie du comte Lucifer, mais elle vivait toujours aussi mal l'idée d'épouser Tadase. Elle soupira lourdement, se disant qu'après tout, elle ne se marierait que dans deux ans, puis se redressa, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Sa belle robe rouge et rose était ornée de quelques petits rubans blancs, ainsi qu'une ceinture finissant par derrière en un gros nœud, ses cheveux étaient remontés très haut par un ruban rouge et à son cou pendant par une chaine très courte l'Humpty Lock et par une chaîne plus longue la Dumpty Key, qu'elle devrait mettre autour du cou de Tadase pour signifier leurs fiançailles. On frappa à la porte et Utau apparut.

-Princesse, êtes-vous prête ?

-Je crois que oui… mais j'ai encore assez peur…

-C'est compréhensible, mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ira très bien, la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

-Oui, tu as raison Utau. Je m'en fais pour rien.

-Veuillez me suivre, madame votre mère m'a demandé de vous accompagné jusqu'à la salle de bal.

-Oh ? Où est Yoru ? fit-elle surprise.

-Déjà dans la salle de bal… monsieur votre père voulait lui parler je crois.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son amie après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre. Elle arriva à l'une des entrées, Utau s'inclina et retourna à ses affaires, laissant Amu entrer discrètement dans la salle de bal, qui se remplissait lentement. Elle vit sa mère et se dirigea vers elle, celle-ci la félicitant pour sa beauté. Amu rougit en acceptant humblement le compliment, puis elle remarqua enfin Yoru, et rougit en le voyant. Il ne portait pas ses habits normaux, mais un pantalon et une chemise bleue marine d'une qualité supérieure, ainsi qu'une veste noire portant au fil d'or l'emblème du royaume, le trèfle de crystal, et comme toujours, son épée sur sa hanche gauche, prête à être utilisée. Elle se dirigea vers lui, il s'inclina en la voyant.

-Tu es très beau comme ça, Yoru-kun.

-Ce ne sont que des vêtements prêter par monsieur votre père. Je me sens cependant honorer de pouvoir vous faire honneur en portant d'aussi beaux vêtements pour une occasion aussi spéciale.

-Yoru-kun, fit-elle en soupirant lourdement. Arrête de parler comme si tu étais plus bas que terre. Tu es mon ami, mon plus grand ami même… mon confident et mon protecteur. La moindre des choses que l'ont puisse faire en échange de tous tes loyaux services, c'est t'offrir ces vêtements.

-Correction si vous me le permettez. Ces vêtements m'ont été prêtés, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Pas du tout, Yoru-kun, ils sont à toi, fit la reine en se plaçant à côté de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais… vos majestés, c'est trop…

-Non, au contraire, c'est bien peu comparé à tout ce que tu as apporté à Amu-chan, fit le roi, Tsumugu.

-Tu ne le sais pas, mais nous avons pu le constater au fil des années. Depuis que tu es là, notre chère princesse Amu est si heureuse et épanouit, si souriante et joyeuse. Ces vêtements sont si peu comparés à ce que nous te devons.

-Je… je ne crois pas…

-Il suffit, fit Midori en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Accepte ce cadeau, c'est un ordre.

Il hocha la tête et s'inclina aussi bas qu'il lui était possible. Sa gratitude d'être récompensé de la sorte dépassé toutes ses espérances. Il n'avait jamais espéré rien de plus que de pouvoir vivre en paix dans ce château après qu'il ait été recueilli avec Utau, il y a 10 ans de cela. Amu sentit alors quelqu'un mettre sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Tadase, lui souriait tendrement, comme toujours.

-Puis-je vous demandez de m'accorder la première danse, princesse ?

Amu sourit et hocha la positivement la tête. Tadase la conduisit jusqu'au milieu de la salle et, quand l'orchestre commença à jouer, il guida son amie lors d'une petite valse. Yoru les regarda faire, ce sentiment brûlant dans son corps encore une fois, ce vilain sentiment de jalousie qu'il réprimait sauvagement depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Il ne laissait rien paraître, il se forçait à agir comme si la protection de la princesse était uniquement son devoir de soldat, et non son devoir d'homme aimant. Il savait que la danse était entre deux amis qui ne s'aimaient pas, mais voir Amu sourire de la sorte avec un autre homme le rendait fou. Il contrôlait cette envie de courir vers eux et de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras en criant haut et fort qu'elle était à lui, à lui seul et qu'il ne tolérerait aucun mouvement suspect de la gente masculine. Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement pour se décontracter. Quand il les rouvrit, Amu se tenait devant lui, tout sourire.

-Princesse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Et bien… Tadase-kun est allé danser avec la comtesse dont il est éprit… et je voulais encore danser… alors je me disais, fit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications…

-Yoru-kun, va donc faire valser la princesse. C'est un ordre, fit la reine.

Il soupira de voir que sa majesté soutenait ouvertement sa fille puis tendit son bras à la princesse, qui enroula le sien dans celui du jeune homme. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la piste de danse et entama une valse, les deux jeunes gens se mêlant à la foule. Il regarda la rosette, qui avait les joues légèrement colorés, ces joues si adorables qu'elle avait déjà le jour de leur rencontre, malgré la saleté dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Il sourit en y repensant, ce qui étonna Amu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

-Je repensais juste au jour de notre rencontre. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ce jour-là… et plus particulièrement celle d'Utau.

-M-mais non… c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Sans toi, je… je… E-et puis, c'est Mère qui vous a fait venir au château pour vous soigner.

-Oui, mais si je ne vous avez pas rencontré, je serai peut-être mort aujourd'hui.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, souffla-t-elle.

La musique s'acheva et tout le monde applaudit. Amu regarda encore une fois Yoru, qui applaudissait en regardant l'orchestre, et se dit elle-même que sa vie avait prit un tournant décisif ce jour bénit où elle avait pu rencontrer son protecteur de toujours, et son premier et éternel amour. Après encore quelques valses, auxquelles Amu ne participa pas, le roi et la reine demandèrent un moment de silence. Amu déglutit, elle allait donc donner la Dumpty Key à Tadase en symbole de leurs fiançailles. Elle regarda Yoru, qui passait son regard dans la foule pour sécuriser la princesse.

Le roi, la reine, les princesses et Yoru se trouvaient en haut des cinq marches menant aux trônes, bien que Yoru se trouve sur la dernière marche en partant du bas. Amu descendit solennellement les marches, se dirigeant vers Tadase. Yoru la suivit tout en gardant une certaine distance, pour ne pas gêner la cérémonie. Une fois au bas des marches et quelques pas plus loin, elle et Tadase firent face à la foule. Tadase, comme s'était la tradition, jura fidélité et protection à la rosette, qui promit à son tour fidélité et amour. Elle se demanda cependant si elle pourrait tenir cette promesse, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Puis, le moment tant attendu arriva. Ils se firent face et Amu enleva la clé de son cou. Celle-ci, ainsi que l'Humpty Lock se mirent à briller. Tadase se baissa légèrement pour permettre à son amie de lui mettre la clé autour du cou, quand un grand coup de vent balaya la salle, stoppant la cérémonie. Dans leurs trônes, el roi et la reine étaient glacés de terreur en voyant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mon dieu… non…

Tous les invités tournèrent leurs têtes vers les nouveaux arrivants et un hurlement strident perça le silence tandis qu'une femme s'évanouit et que des murmures commencèrent à se lever de la foule. Amu entendit à plusieurs reprises le nom qu'elle redoutait d'entendre. Elle vit alors Yoru se mettre devant elle, son épée en main, prête à être dégainée.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, dont l'un dans la trentaine avec des cheveux noirs lui descendant aux épaules, tirés en une courte queue de cheval dans sa nuque, tandis que ses vêtements de soie noire portaient au fil argenté le symbole d'un Œuf X avec des ailes déchirés. Il aurait été réellement séduisant si ce n'était ce sourire malin sur ses lèvres qui trahissait son esprit malade et tordu. Ses yeux noirs fixaient avec amusement la princesse tenant toujours la chaine de la clé entre ses paumes. Amu sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand Tadase dit son nom.

-Le comte Lucifer…  


* * *

**Oui, j'ai effectivement inventé ce personnage de Lucifer, parce que je ne déteste pas assez Tadase pour en faire un méchant! X) Non, je suis une fan d'Amuto, mais je ne déteste pas Tadase pour autant... L'un peut aller sans l'autre.**

**Oh, au fait!!! Êtes-vous certain(e)s que le Yoru de cette histoire est le même que celui de Shugo Chara? :) Relisez un peu la description du chapitre 1.**


	4. Dilemne

**Bon, je crois que j'ai fais assez poiroter tout le monde. Chapitre suivant^^**

**Sinon, sachez que c'est le branlebas de combat chez moi, et jusqu'à samedi, ça ne va pas s'arrêter... que je vais m'énevrer, je le sens T_T**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dilemme**

Toute la salle de bal était en effroi devant l'arrivée de la dernière personne qui devait se présenter pour une telle cérémonie. Les nobles de royaume Arc-en-ciel tremblaient devant cet homme tout de noir vêtu, qui affichait un sourire démoniaque en regardant avec amusement leur princesse, comme s'il la déshabillait du regard et s'amusait de ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr, aucun sort de la sorte n'existait, car il était contre les bonnes mœurs. Il commença à s'avancer vers la princesse, qui sentit un mauvais frisson traverser son dos. Yoru lui interdit d'approcher plus, autrement il devrait l'arrêter par la force. Mais le comte n'obéit pas et continua d'avancer, son sourire s'étirant devant la petite scène devant lui. Yoru n'hésita plus et se rua vers lui, son épée déployée, prête à s'enfoncer dans les boyaux du monstre humain. Celui-ci bougea les lèvres sans qu'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait, puis le jeune homme fut projeter sur tout le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, plus 5 ou 6 mètres derrière Amu.

-Yoru-kun ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant.

Il était blessé apparemment, vu le sang coulant de son crâne. Il essaya de se relever, quand le comte mit sa main à plat devant lui, paume face au sol, et baissa sa main. Yoru se retrouva alors étendu de tout son long contre le sol, une pression invisible l'obligeant à rester ainsi. Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, il aurait du savoir qu'il serait l'objet d'un sort d'immobilité. Le comte sourit et s'apprêtait à appliquer encore plus de pression sur le corps du jeune homme, quand il sentit quelque chose, une attaque magique, passé à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Il se tourna pour voir Tadase, un sceptre brillant à la main, un regard de défi dans ses yeux couleur rubis.

-Personne ne vous a invité comte Lucifer. Voyez quitter immédiatement ce château.

-Sinon ? fit-il de sa voix lugubre.

-Je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire du mal.

Le comte retint un éclat de rire qui monta de sa gorge et regarda le blond avec amusement.

-Jeune prince, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de très essentiel quand on se trouve près de moi…

Tadase eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux que l'homme n'était plus à sa place. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui agripper les cheveux par derrière et le forcer à se mettre à genoux.

-CONNAITRE SA PLACE ET RAMPER !!!

La prochaine chose que Tadase sut était qu'il avait sa joue contre le marbre de la salle de bal, une douleur intense parcourant tout son corps alors qu'au dessus de lui, le comte se tenait bien droit, récitant une formule dans un dialecte ancien. Tadase eut l'impression qu'un millier de couteaux se plantaient dans son corps, mais aucun sang ne coula. Amu, horrifiée au côté de Yoru, finit par hurler.

-ARRETEZ !!! Je vous en prie !

Le comte la regarda du coin de l'œil puis appliqua encore plus de pression sur le corps de Tadase, ce qui fit craquer le sol sous lui, formant un mini cratère. Plusieurs femmes hurlèrent, dont Amu, qui pleurait de voir ceci arriver. Tout à coup, un fil doré ligota le comte, qui stoppa son sort et un halo de lumière enveloppa Yoru et Tadase, qui retrouvèrent en partie leurs forces. Lucifer se retourna pour voir qui l'entravait. Il grogna en voyant Dia tenir l'autre bout du fil et Suu briller en récitant un texte ancien, qui guérit les deux garçons. A côté d'elle se trouvaient également Ran et Miki, prête à intervenir.

-Nous vous demandons de quitter ces lieux immédiatement, fit Dia.

-Ne nous obligez pas à devenir méchantes, fit Miki en plissant les yeux.

Il grogna encore puis hocha la tête. Dia hésita un instant puis fit disparaitre el fil l'entravant. Il commença à partir mais se retourna à seulement quelques pas de la sortie.

-J'invite ses majestés à m'accorder la main de leur fille aînée, la princesse Amu du royaume Arc-en-ciel. Je leur donne 3 jours pour accepter. Ou sinon…

Il ne finit pas. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il ferait. Il quitta les lieux sans plus attendre, laissant la salle aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. Amu tenait toujours la Dumpty Key dans sa main, tandis qu'elle gardait la tête de Yoru, inconscient, sur ses jambes. Tadase se redressa et cogna le sol.

Un ultimatum. C'était un ultimatum.

Le lendemain, quand Yoru ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Amu assise à côté de lui, fixant la Dumpty Key avec tristesse. Puis il sentit un vilain mal de crâne lui brouiller les tempes et grogna en portant ses mains sur sa tête. Amu se tourna vers lui et sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Dieu merci, tu vas bien.

-« Bien » n'est pas le mot juste… J'ai échoué.

-Non. Non pas du tout.

Elle se pencha vers lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'étonna. Qu'arrivait-il à la princesse ? Elle avait une drôle d'expression depuis hier soir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua : elle avait encore la Dumpty Key sur elle. Il releva son visage et regarda la jeune fille.

-Princesse, la Dumpty Key…

Elle détourna le regard, mais très vite, le flashback de ce qu'avait dit ses parents après la sortie du comte la troublèrent et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

_Après la sortie du comte, Tadase et Yoru avait étaient conduit dans leurs chambres où Suu s'occupait de les soigner. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de sa majesté le roi, Amu se trouvait face à ses parents sur le canapé. Ils avaient une expression qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle froissa sa robe de nervosité avant de craquer._

_-Bon sang ! Allez-vous me dire directement ce qui se passe ?! Ce silence est plus pesant que la vérité !_

_-Et… et bien ma chérie, fit le roi. Vois-tu, le comte vient de… de te demander en mariage…_

_-Oui, je l'aie bien entendu ! Et alors ?! Vous avez dis que je devais épouser Tadase-kun, non ?_

_-Les choses ont changés, princesse Amu, fit la reine en baissant les yeux. Lorsqu'il nous a demandé ta main, il ne nous a pas laissé le choix._

_Amu repensa alors à ce qu'il avait dit. « Ou sinon » était resté en suspens._

_-Il a dit « Ou sinon ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Les deux souverains détournèrent le regard, jusqu'à ce que Tsumugu regarde à nouveau sa fille directement._

_-Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais il y a 10 ans, il a annihilé un royaume voisin._

_-Le royaume de la Lune, je sais, fit-elle d'une voix calme, sachant que la suite serait probablement décisive._

_-Et bien, tu sais aussi alors qu'il n'a jamais signé le traité de non-agression. Il a promit que si un royaume venait à ne pas céder à ses ordres, il s'assurerait qu'il subisse un sort pire que celui de la Lune._

_-Comment ça ? fit Amu, estomaquée._

_Elle savait qu'il avait attaqué par surprise, qu'il avait tué femmes et enfants sans distinction, réduit à néant la famille royale et avait prit possession des terres. Que pouvait-il faire de pire que de détruire un royaume et se l'approprier ?_

_-Nous l'ignorons en réalité, mais il a une armée d'œufs X capable de détruire un royaume en quelques heures… aucun de nous n'a jamais su lui résister. Et…_

_Amu comprit l'atroce vérité qui allait lui être dite avant même que sa mère n'ouvre la bouche._

_-Il te veut comme épouse. Si nous refusons, il détruira le royaume._

Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes. C'était trop cruel, trop injuste et dégoûtant. Son regard sur elle avait été si répugnant, elle s'était sentit comme nue face à lui et cette hideuse sensation lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, laissant ses yeux libérer toute sa tristesse en pleurs incontrôlable. Yoru la prit par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir été plaqué au sol par une force invisible. J'ai entendu vos cris puis… c'est le trou noir.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et sécha ses larmes. Elle lui expliqua alors, l'obligeant à écarquiller les yeux devant l'absurdité de tout ceci. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda la Dumpty Key et sentit les larmes revenir. Un si bel objet, avec une symbolique si pure et sacrée, entre les mains d'un homme si inhumain ? Elle sentit ses nausées revenir en l'imaginant portant la clé à son cou, quand elle sentit sur son épaule la main de Yoru, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Princesse…

Elle vit son inquiétude et, sans le prévoir, sauta dans ses bras et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il resta figé un instant, les joues légèrement rosées. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc de faire ça ? Et attendait-elle de lui qu'il retourne l'étreinte ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua que oui, alors il enroula ses bras dans le dos de la princesse, qui sourit. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait vraiment bouleverser, et il comprenait parfaitement. Il caressa ses cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, se demandant comment il pourrait la sauver de ce cruel destin auquel elle n'était pas destinée. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, ses pleurs cessèrent et elle releva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

-Yoru-kun. Je vais te demander un énorme, voir gigantesque sacrifice. Et je sais que je n'aie pas le droit de te le demander normalement, mais… je me fiche bien des conséquences.

-Princesse, de quoi parlez-vous ?

-J'ai pris ma décision. Déjà, je voudrais que tu me tutoies.

-Moi ? Tutoyer la princesse ? fit-il, choqué.

-S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner.

Il regarda les yeux encore humides de sa tendre princesse et sentit son cœur fondre. Comment pouvait-il refuser devant d'aussi beaux yeux, aussi purs et innocents ? Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Comme il te plaira, princesse.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, puis elle se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille le plan désespéré qu'elle avait imaginé.

Dans la salle du trône, quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens furent convoqués, ainsi que Tadase et les professeurs Ran, Miki, Suu et Dia. Quand la reine commença à parler, ils crurent tous qu'ils rêvaient devant l'impossibilité de ses mots.

-Nous avons décidé de refuser la main d'Amu au comte Lucifer. Elle épousera Tadase du royaume du Soleil. Ceci est définitif.

Tadase regarda son amie rosette, qui regardait avec étonnement et consternation sa mère.

-Mais… mais Mère, vous aviez dis…

-Je sais mon enfant. Je sais.

-Mais après en avoir discuter calmement, continua Tsumugu, nous avons décidé de nous battre. Nous avons assez de magiciens, lanceurs de sort et de soldats pour remettre le comte Lucifer en place.

-Avec le soutien des autres royaumes, cela va de soit.

-Les autres royaumes ? comprit Amu. Vous voulez dire…

-Oui. Nous allons nous unir et détrôner le comte une bonne fois pour toute. Le royaume du Soleil nous accorde déjà son soutien. Nous attendons les réponses des autres royaumes, mais celui du Lotus nous a promis assistance et nous envoie un négociateur.

-C'est merveilleux desu ! fit Suu les mains jointes.

-S'immiscer dans les mariages royaux ne sera pas tolérer, fit Tsumugu, dont l'aura était devenu noire. Papa ne tolérera pas que sa fille épouse un maitre chanteur et un tueur !

-Voilà longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé, commenta la reine en posant sa main sur ses yeux, dépitée.

Et oui, le roi avait beau être sérieux, il gardait encore en lui ce petit côté papa protecteur qu'il avait lorsque la princesse était jeune. Il semblerait que la reine doive recommencer à le punir pour se comporter comme un idiot. Son regard enflammé en direction de son époux ne laissait rien présager de bon. Amu se tourna vers Yoru et lui sourit. Il hocha la tête et elle s'avança vers ses parents.

-Mère, Père. Au sujet de ce mariage… et bien, j'ai une confession à vous fai…

Elle fut couper par une déferlante de vent qui surprit tout le monde. Yoru se précipita vers elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en tenant le manche de son épée de l'autre. Les professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi en sentant l'énergie négative les entourant. Aucun doute possible.

-Des Œufs X ! hurlèrent-elles en même temps.

Et comme pour confirmer leurs dires, une centaine d'œufs X commencèrent à se disperser dans la salle du trône. La jeune princesse Ami tenait la robe de sa mère si fort qu'elle aurait pu la déchirer d'un faux mouvement. Le vent se dissipa enfin, mais tous les œufs X regardaient en direction du groupe. Les quatre professeurs étaient prêtes à se battre, leurs mains brillant déjà en anticipation.

-C'est inutile de résister, les œufs présent ici ne sont qu'une infime partie de ceux que j'ai emmené avec moi, fit une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix. Le comte Lucifer s'avançait lentement vers le groupe, un petit groupe d'œufs X le suivant calmement. Amu posa sa main sur le bras de Yoru, qui hocha de la tête. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir cette fois, il ne l'attaquerait pas directement. Quand l'homme s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde le regarda avec dégoût.

-Que signifie cette intrusion ? hurla le roi.

-Et bien, vous deviez me donner la main de la princesse.

-Vous avez donné un délai de 3 jours ! Il en reste deux !

-Et bien, disons que je force juste le destin. Maintenant, si la princesse veut bien me mettre la clé sacrée au cou…

Amu plissa les yeux, puis elle mit son index sous son œil et tira la peau en tirant la langue, lui lança une grimace qui lui disait d'aller se faire voir. Curieusement, il rie de sa réaction et lui demanda encore une fois la clé. Elle porta son autre index sous son autre œil et réitéra la grimace. Cette fois, son sourire amusé disparu. Il commençait à perdre patience.

-Princesse, je ne voudrais avoir à me répéter encore une fois.

-Moi non plus, vu que je n'ai pas de troisième œil pour vous faire comprendre.

Il plissa les yeux et trouva le moyen de sourire encore moins, sa bouche désormais un long trait partant de chaque côté de son menton. Yoru sortit son épée et la plaça devant lui et Amu, qui était toujours dans ses bras.

-Ses majestés devraient faire attention à mieux choisir ses serviteurs. Celui-ci est trop proche de la princesse. Je m'aviserais personnellement de te sortir de ce château par la peau du cou, chat noir ! fit-il à Yoru.

-Essayez seulement. Un chat est agile et rapide. Vu votre âge, vous ne tiendrez pas la distance.

Le visage du comte se figea dans une grimace. Son nez se recourba, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils froncés. Il claqua des doigts et un Œuf X se lança sur Yoru, qui l'envoya voler plus loin. Puis un autre prit le relais, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Yoru ait à s'occuper d'une dizaine d'œufs à la fois, tout en continuant de serrer Amu d'un bras. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et les Œufs se figèrent dans leur mouvement.

-Pour la dernière fois : LA CLE !

Son cri fit trembler tout le château. Les quatre sœurs cherchaient frénétiquement un moyen de défense mais face à autant d'œufs X et sans aucune stratégie, elles étaient désavantagées. Après encore une minute d'attente, Amu se décolla légèrement de Yoru et passa ses mains dans son cou, révélant une chaine dorée. Tadase fut surpris, Yoru ne portait pas de pendentif ou médaille normalement. Puis ses yeux et ceux de tout le monde, surtout ceux du comte se dilatèrent. Amu venait de sortir la Dumpty Key de sous la chemise du jeune homme. Yoru se rappela quelques heures plus tôt, quand Amu lui avait confié son plan.

_-Yoru-kun, tu le sais déjà, mais je serai forcer de me fiancer au comte Lucifer dans 2 jours. Et… tu t'en doutes, je ne veux pas de ça._

_-L'idée de vous jeter du haut du château n'est pas la solution, fit-il en la tenant par le bras._

_-Je l'ai compris. C'est pourquoi, j'ai réfléchis, et je suis venue à penser à autre chose._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis détourna le regard._

_-En y songeant, ce sera plus un sacrifice pour toi que pour moi… devoir me supporter comme ça._

_-De quoi parlez-vo… tu, princesse ?_

_Elle lui montra la clé et colla son front contre le sien, ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel l'implorant._

_-Je veux… que tu acceptes de porter la Dumpty Key. Pas en tant que mon protecteur, mais en tant que mon fiancé._

_Il écarquilla les yeux et était sur le point de répliquer quand elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, le stoppant._

_-Je sais que tu préfèrerais avoir le choix quant à la personne que tu voudrais épouser, mais… je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour assurer ce rôle. Tu pourras toujours me quitter plus tard, je comprendrais très bien…_

_-Princesse… C'est un honneur de savoir que vou… que tu as une telle confiance en un aussi humble serviteur que moi… Je me sens touché, vraiment. Mais je… je suis déjà…_

_-Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ? fit-elle en se décollant de lui._

_-Ceci n'a rien à voir avec votre demande. Je ne suis pas assez noble pour vous. Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, sans aucune richesse et sans aucun trésor à vous offrir._

_-Yoru-kun. Ta gentillesse et ton courage sont les plus grands trésors que tu m'aies accordés._

_Elle le serra encore une fois dans ses bras, ses cheveux chatouillant le visage du jeune homme, qui sentit l'odeur sucré de ses cheveux roses, ce qui le perturba. Il savait à quel point il lui était impossible… improbable que ses sentiments soient retournés, mais elle le serrait avec une force et une douceur toute nouvelle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et la serra à son tour dans ses bras, la surprenant. Il se sépara bientôt d'elle et l'obligea à lui faire face._

_-Princesse Amu, je vous…_

_Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il sourit et plaça sa main sur sa joue, la faisant rougir. Ces mots étaient faux. Ce n'était pas la princesse à qui ces mots étaient destinés. C'était à la vraie Amu, la belle, joyeuse, gaie et souriante jeune fille en face de lui. Ainsi, il reformula._

_-Non. Amu-san, je t'aime._

_Ses joues déjà roses virèrent au rouge tandis qu'elle souriait affectueusement. Elle se pencha vers lui et, tout en tenant sa main dans la sienne, lui offrit son premier baiser tout en lui mettant la clé autour du cou. La clé et le cadenas brillèrent puis la lumière se dissipa. Après encore quelques instants de bonheur, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du bleuté, qui serra doucement la jeune fille qu'il adorait. Désormais, un sceau invisible les unissait l'un à l'autre par un contrat magique._

-J'ai donné cette clé à Yoru-kun en gage de nos fiançailles il y a quelques heures. Mais je ne me doutais pas que vous alliez venir réclamer ma main aussi vite…

-Princesse Amu, fit sa mère, la main devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?! fit Lucifer en regardant le roi et la reine. Vous accordez la main de votre fille a un… PAYSAN ?!

-Ce « paysan » comme vous dites, est un soldat du royaume Arc-en-ciel, un excellent soldat même, ainsi que mon protecteur, mon confident et mon premier et seul amour, ainsi que mon fiancé désormais, fit Amu en posant sa tête contre le torse de Yoru. Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter un homme qui a fait bien plus de bonnes choses dans sa vie que vous en deux fois son âge !

Visiblement, ceci laissa le comte sans voix malgré qu'il était évident qu'il enragé de l'intérieur. Ran du retenir de toutes ses forces le rire qui essayait de sortir de sa bouche, tandis que Suu se tenait à Miki pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes. Dia souriait, le rose aux joues, fière de la princesse qu'elle avait vu grandir avec ses sœurs, Tadase à côté avait sa bouche formant un o et clignait sans arrêt des yeux. Après quelques instants encore, le comte poussa un hurlement puis claqua dans ses doigts. Les Œufs X prirent une teinte violacée et semblèrent grogner.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à tuer votre fiancé et vous me donnerez cette clé, petite princesse de mauvaise foi !!!

Les Œufs se dirigèrent vers Yoru, qui poussa Amu pour la protéger, sachant très bien qu'ils ne feraient pas la différence entre lui et elle. Suu se mit devant lui et l'amulette sur son chapeau brilla, tandis qu'un bouclier transparent se forma devant eux. Ran, Miki et Dia suivirent l'initiative de leur sœur et se dispersèrent. Dia rejoint Amu par sécurité, tandis que les deux autres attaquaient. Ran était une combattante du corps-à-corps, alors elle commença à se battre à mains nues contre les œufs, tandis que Miki, spécialiste de la magie, utilisait autant de sorts que possible pour repousser l'invasion. Mais c'était à croire qu'il n'y avait jamais de fin à leur nombre. Lorsqu'un Œuf se retrouvait au tapis, deux autres prenaient le relais, ce qui commençait à fatiguer énergiquement les quatre jeunes femmes. Tadase, qui se trouvait aux côtés des souverains, utilisa une attaque de la famille royale du Soleil pour immobiliser les Œufs, mais elle ne s'éternisa pas. Tout à coup, les œufs s'immobilisèrent d'eux même. Tout le monde regarda vers le commanditaire.

-Assez jouer. Je pense qu'il ait tant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il claqua des doigts et tous les œufs X se fendirent en deux, donnant naissance à des Chara X, des petits êtres d'à peine 10 cm mais dont les pouvoirs de destruction étaient impressionnants.

-Détruisez le château ! fit-il en levant les bras.

Tout le monde eut le sang glacé à cette phrase. Aucune magie n'était assez puissante pour empêcher une centaine de ses créatures de détruire le château. Yoru accourut vers Amu et la prit dans ses bras, son instinct lui dictant de la protéger. Il avait fait le serment, jusqu'à sa mort, de veiller à la sécurité de la princesse. Le comte se mit à rire, protégé par un halo violet des éventuelles chutes de pierres. La château commença à trembler.

-Faites évacuer ses majestés !!! hurla Miki.

-Pauvre folle ! Vous n'aurez même pas le temps d'attendre la porte de sortie que le château vous sera déjà tomber sur le crâne ! MOURREZ !!!

Tout le monde se figea alors, un chant commençant à se lever dans le château, qui s'arrêta de trembler. Les Chara X ne bougeaient plus, comme hypnotisé par la voix angélique résonnant entre les murs. Puis, soudainement, des plumes blanches tombèrent du ciel, traversant les murs et le plafond. Amu laissa une de ses plumes tomber dans sa main. Elle ressentit une grande magie s'en échapper, une magie purificatrice. La plume était si chaude, comme un petit éclat de soleil dans sa paume. Yoru grinça des dents et leva sa tête vers le plafond.

-Elle n'a quand même pas…

Amu le regarda avec interrogation mais il ne le remarqua pas. Puis, Suu poussa un cri avant de tomber sur Yoru, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

-Suu-sensei ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Amu.

-Le… le plafond…

Elle regarda dans la direction indiquée par son professeur et manqua de crier à son tour. Des jambes sortaient du plafond, puis se fut un bassin, ainsi qu'une poitrine et des bras. Amu sursauta en reconnaissant la tenue des servantes du château. Quand la tête de la personne fut enfin dévoiler, tout le monde hurla.

-UTAU ?!

C'était bien elle, la jeune servante aux deux couettes blondes, qui descendait du plafond en chantant ce refrain angélique. Mais le plus impressionnant pour Amu fut de voir son amie avec deux grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. Quand elle atteint le sol, elle arrêta son chant et, comme par magie, les Chara X redevenus des Œufs X disparurent sans laisser de trace. Utau se tourna vers le comte et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

-Je ne vous permettrez pas de détruire ce château comme vous avez fait chez moi !!!

Les ailes dans le dos de la jeune fille se déployèrent de toute leur longueur, elle tendit ses mains devant elle et une véritable tornade de plumes blanches se dirigea vers le comte, qui reçu la tornade directement, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux en vociférant des insultes qu'il vit le pied d'Utau, qui s'écrasa contre son visage et l'envoya encore 5 mètres plus loin. Il se redressa rapidement, mais Utau était restée à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. A ce moment, les quatre professeurs se mirent aux côtés d'Utau, brillant d'une intense lueur.

-Je pense que vous avez compris cette fois. Si vous ne partez pas avant que j'ai compté jusqu'à 10…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et commença à compter. Elle arriva à 5, quand il leva un doigt accusateur à la blonde, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

-Je vous préviens ! Ma patience a attend ses dernières limites ! Vous voulez la guerre ? VOUS L'AVEZ !!! Dès demain, j'enverrais mon armée détruire ce royaume, puis je m'occuperais des autres afin que plus personne ne se dresse devant moi !

Il claqua des doigts, une dizaine d'œufs X apparurent et il disparut dans un tourbillon d'énergie noire. Utau et les quatre femmes se détendirent. La blonde fit disparaitre ses ailes puis se tourna vers les souverains.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, des explications, BEAUCOUP d'explications même!!! Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 5 en revanche... Espérons qu'après le week-end prochain, je trouvera la force de le faire...**

**Et arrêtez de mettre en commentaire que c'est nul que j'ai mis Yoru au lieu d'Ikuto!!! XD Je ne suis pas aussi baka... je cultive juste le mystère! **

**Vous verrez bien ;)  
**


	5. Il y a 10 ans

**Oui, je sais que l'attente aura été longue, mais j'avais vraiment trop de choses à penser pour m'intéresser à cette fanfic... Je ne sais pas par contre quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens.**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous connaitrez enfin la vérité sur Utau et Yoru^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Il y a 10 ans**

Après l'affrontement et la disparition du comte Lucifer, Utau avait rejoint ses majestés et s'agenouillait actuellement au bas des marches.

-Vos majestés, je vous demande humblement pardon pour vous avoir caché ma vraie nature durant toutes ses années. Mon but n'a jamais été de vous causer du mal. Je vous demande pardon.

La reine inspira profondément puis s'allongea dans son trône.

-Je me doutais bien que vous deux étiez du royaume de la Lune, mais je ne pensais pas qu'Utau-chan était la princesse disparue.

Tout le monde sembla extrêmement surpris, sauf Yoru et Dia.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! fit Tadase. Co-comment ça ? La PRINCESSE ? Mais… comment pouvez-vous le savoir votre majesté ?

-Utau-chan… montre nous le sceau sur ton cœur.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa, puis elle se tourna vers les autres et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise, révélant ainsi un tatouage au dessus de sa poitrine, représentant un chat noir assit sur un croissant de lune. C'était le symbole de la famille royale. Amu posa sa main sur sa propre marque. Elle se demanda comment Utau avait du vivre ses 10 dernières années en tant que servantes pour survivre. Utau se rhabilla puis s'inclina devant le roi et la reine.

-Je tiens encore à m'excuser, vos majestés.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. C'est à nous de te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas réagit aujourd'hui, ce château ne serait plus qu'un tas de ruines. N'est-ce pas ?

-O-oui… nous te remercions vivement pour ton aide, Utau-chan, fit Tsumugu.

Utau releva les yeux puis les tourna vers Amu.

-Quand à vous, princesse… QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?!

-C-c'est vrai ça !!! A-Amu-chan ! Elle… elle a… la clé… Yoru…

Le roi tomba dans son trône, presque évanouit. Midori soupira en se massant les yeux puis regarda sa fille.

-Amu-chan. Choisir un fiancé de classe inférieur… tu connais les conséquences d'une telle décision, non ? Nous en avons longuement parlé il me semble.

-Oui Mère… mais je… je préfère abandonner mon titre et mes pouvoirs plutôt que d'épouser qui que ce soit d'autre… Yoru-kun est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé… Mère, comprenez-moi !

La reine soupira encore puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si je pouvais te reprocher d'agir avec ton cœur… Nous t'avons élevé de cette façon. Il est normal que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête aujourd'hui…

-Oui ! C'est si romantique desu ! fit Suu en se mouchant bruyamment.

Utau se racla alors la gorge et regarda Yoru avec des yeux brillant de colère. Elle pointa ensuite sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux. Personne ne comprit. Dia écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et les tourna vers Yoru. Celui-ci regarda à tour de rôle tout le monde, puis en dernier Amu avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Qu-quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tsumugu.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers le roi puis baissa la tête.

-Non. J'ai moi aussi une confession à faire.

Il déboutonna à son tour sa chemise et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le même symbole que celui d'Utau apparut sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Amu, qui regardait le symbole avec innocence. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu fais aussi partie de la famille royale alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard, étonnant la jeune fille.

-La vérité… est que… je suis le prince du royaume de la Lune. Et mon nom n'est pas Yoru. Mon vrai nom… est Ikuto.

Amu sursauta à son tour, puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Il la voyait déjà exploser, le traiter de tous les noms. Il connaissait ses piques de colère, ses réactions et qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus jusqu'à lui avoir pardonnée. Mais avec un mensonge aussi gros, elle n'était pas prête de lui ouvrir son cœur encore. Il se voyait déjà lui redonner la clé une fois qu'elle aurait levé le sceau les unissant. Il fut surpris de la voir sourire et rougir.

-Ikuto… kawai, fit-elle d'une petite voix de souris.

Il resta immobile pendant un bon moment, puis Dia s'avança et se mit à côté d'Utau.

-Vos majestés, j'ai moi aussi une révélation.

-Ne me dites pas que vous quatre aussi êtes de sang royal ?! fit Tsumugu en se levant presque.

-Non, non ! Mais je savais qu'Utau était la princesse du royaume de la Lune.

-QUOI ?! Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ! firent Ran, Miki et Suu en sautant.

-Désolée. C'était un secret, dit-elle en tirant la langue avec malice.

La reine se massa les tempes et passa son regard sur Tadase.

-Tu as aussi quelque chose à révéler ?

-Heu… je n'aime pas Amu-chan ? Et… j'aime quelqu'un… d'autre ?

La reine s'allongea dans son siège, soupirant que ce n'était en rien une surprise. Et pendant ce temps, Amu s'était approché d'Ikuto et avait posé sa tête sur son torse, tandis que lui était gelé sur place, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée de la sorte avec lui. Pendant que Tadase répondait, elle releva sa tête et fit un clin d'œil au bleuté, puis le tira vers la porte de derrière. Le temps qu'on remarque leur fuite, ils étaient déjà au plus profond du jardin, dans un endroit que seul Amu et Yoru, ou plutôt Ikuto, connaissaient.

C'était un petit endroit derrière un mur rocheux dont l'entrée était cachée par un rideau de lierre. Il s'agissait d'un très petit jardin illuminé grâce à un trou dans le plafond de pierre. Il y a avait un petit point d'eau claire et brillante, un minuscule saule pleureur invitant à lui confier ses secrets et un parterre de fleurs. Amu se tourna vers Ikuto.

-Tu sais, je me fiche que tu m'aies mentis.

-J'ai du mal à te croire… comment… comment réussis-tu à me pardonner toutes ses années de mensonge ?

-Mensonge ? A part ton prénom et ton statut, tu ne m'as pas menti… pas tant que ça.

Ikuto resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa chemise encore ouverte et caressa de l'index la marque sur son torse, puis reposa sa tête sur lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, souriant de l'attitude aussi mature et sensiblement naïve de la jeune fille. Elle releva légèrement la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il sut qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander et l'encouragea à le questionner.

-Est-ce que… tu as des souvenirs de ce jour ?

Il plissa les yeux un instant, mais ne s'énerva pas. Il soupira puis leva les yeux vers le trou au plafond. Il hocha positivement la tête puis entraîna Amu sous le saule pleureur. Il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant Amu attendre patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, puis il tourna ses yeux brillant vers les siens, un sourire triste sur son beau visage. Amu regretta un instant d'avoir demandé, lorsqu'il rie doucement.

-Amu, tu te souviens comme Utau et toi ne vous sépariez jamais quand nous étions petits ? Tu disais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et je le pense toujours, même si elle ne me parle plus autant.

Oui, depuis qu'elle était devenue une servante du château à l'âge de 12 ans, elle avait montré une certaine distance avec son amie, du à son nouveau statut si particuliers. Mais elle restait malgré tout à l'écoute de la princesse, jour comme nuit, et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Amu.

-Quand j'habitais au château, il y avait un garçon. Une sorte de garçon de compagnie pour moi. Il me suivait partout… et m'entraînait parfois dans de sacrées bêtises, dit-il en riant. Et je le considérais moi aussi comme mon meilleur ami.

Il baissa la tête.

-C'était lui le vrai Yoru. Un orphelin abandonné devant la porte donnant sur la cour et les écuries. Il a été élevé par les servants, il faisait un peu de tout. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 5 ans et dès lors, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Il faisait beaucoup de bêtises, mais il avait bon cœur.

Il releva ses yeux vers les feuillages, avec un léger sourire et ses yeux brillants. Amu s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Par exemple, quand je suis tombé malade, il est resté auprès de moi tout le temps, quitte à en tomber malade lui-même. Quand j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, il était toujours là pour moi…

Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Amu se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-S'il n'avait… s'il n'avait pas été aussi dévoué envers moi, il… il ne serait pas mort…

Amu écarquilla les yeux. Mort ? Il avait été tué ce jour maudit alors ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui aussi n'était qu'un enfant. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint avec amertume que personne n'avait été épargné ce jour-ci, ni femmes ni enfants. Elle se dit en fait que, pour les soldats du comte, trancher les gorges des enfants était une chose bien facile. Et cruelle. Elle releva sa tête et caressa la joue d'Ikuto, qui tourna ses yeux vers elle. Elle les vit humides pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses petites mains tenant le bras du jeune homme.

-Raconte-moi, si ça peut te soulager de ce poids énorme que tu gardes depuis si longtemps.

-Amu…

-Je t'aime. Toi, que tu sois Yoru le soldat ou Ikuto le prince, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je m'en fiche. C'est la personne que tu es vraiment que j'aime… le garçon gentil et courageux qui donnerait sa vie pour moi… qui était là pour moi quand j'étais malade, qui séchait mes larmes lorsque je pleurais et qui me redonnait le sourire quand j'étais triste…

Il sentit son cœur fondre comme glace au soleil et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux roses. Elle sourit à sa réaction. Il renifla un instant la délicieuse odeur sucrée de ses cheveux, puis se redressa légèrement.

-Ce jour-ci, j'étais fiévreux et j'étais resté au lit pour faire diminuer la fièvre…

_**Dix ans plus tôt…**_

_Le jeune prince était donc allongé dans son lit, sa température diminuant lentement. Il fixait le plafond en se demandant s'il pourrait jouer avec Yoru aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. Il en doutait, ses parents refuserait pour être certain qu'il se rétablisse, c'était toujours ainsi._

_Tout à coup, il entendit un hurlement dans les couloirs du château, suivit par d'autres hurlements. Il se redressa, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il sortit du lit et ouvrit la porte, mais il ne vit personne. Les cris provenaient de plus bas. Il voulut descendre, mais Yoru arriva, essoufflé, le fit rentrer dans la chambre et ferma à clé derrière eux._

_-Yoru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Le jeune garçon, qui avait les mêmes cheveux foncés que le prince, se tourna vers lui et Ikuto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'air si sérieux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas._

_-Ikuto-sama nya… Le château est attaqué !_

_-Comment ça attaqué ? Et le mur de protection autour du château ?_

_-Je crois que… que des Œufs X l'ont détruit…_

_-Quoi ?! Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?_

_-Pas le temps, Ikuto-sama ! Donnez-moi vos vêtements._

_-Excuse-moi ?! fit-il en se dressant devant Yoru. Tu plaisantes j'espère !_

_Mais il ne plaisantait pas. Yoru enleva sa chemise de nuit au prince et lui donna ses vêtements légèrement déchirés qu'il du mettre tandis que Yoru mettait sa belle chemise de nuit. Il le tira ensuite dans l'armoire et lui dit de s'y cacher. Ikuto ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il obéit. Yoru prit quelques vêtements et les jeta sur Ikuto._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Comme ça, vous serez caché par les habits nya. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne bougez pas et, surtout, ne faites pas de bruit, Ikuto-sama !_

_Puis il referma l'armoire, mettant ainsi le prince dans le noir. Il n'y avait qu'une petite ouverture dans le bois qui lui permettait de voir les jambes de son ami. Il entendit ensuite les hurlements se rapprocher, puis la porte fut défoncée. Ikuto se blottit contre les vêtements, tout à coup terrifié par le bruit._

_-Vous êtes dans mon château ! Vous devez partir ! lança Yoru._

_Un homme s'approcha en riant et attrapa Yoru par les cheveux, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait vu le peu de vision qu'Ikuto avait. Il entendit ensuite l'homme, sa voix sinistre sortant du fond de sa gorge._

_-A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce château est le mien._

_Il entendit ensuite une épée être retirer de son fourreau, puis un bruit qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt : celui des os brisés. Il vit ensuite du sang couler des jambes de Yoru sur le sol. Ses yeux améthyste s'élargirent à l'extrême, tandis qu'il vit Yoru tomber au sol, une épée plantée dans la poitrine. Il le vit relever la tête une dernière fois._

_-Vous avez perdu… Allez en enfer !_

_Puis, les yeux si pétillant de vie du jeune garçon se vidèrent de sa chaleur. Même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, il savait qu'il était mort. L'homme reprit son épée du corps de Yoru et se tourna vers les autres, qu'Ikuto ne pouvait voir._

_-Allez, ne restez pas planté là ! Cherchez donc la princesse qu'on en finisse !_

_-C'est que… elle a disparue… Son professeur l'a fait quitter le château… elle doit être à plusieurs lieux d'ici maintenant._

_-QUOI ?! RETROUVEZ CETTE GAMINE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Je n'ai pas éliminé le roi, la reine et le prince pour me retrouver avec la princesse dans la nature ! ALLEZ ! VOS TÊTES SONT EN JEU !!!_

_-Oui monsieur ! firent-ils en sortant de la chambre, suivit par l'homme qui se plaignait de l'incompétence de ses hommes._

_Ikuto resta un bon moment à observer le corps de son compagnon. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas et voit une cape noire. La personne se pencha et toucha la joue de Yoru puis se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Ikuto releva les yeux et reconnu Iru, l'une des deux professeurs de magie d'Utau, sa sœur._

_-Iru-sensei ? Iru-sensei !_

_Il se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer en lui racontant ce qui était arrivé. Après quelques minutes, elle le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder, son regard terriblement sérieux._

_-Ikuto-sama, je suis navrée pour Yoru-kun, mais il a fait ça pour vous sauver. Et ce serait terrible qu'il se soit sacrifié en vain. Je vais vous sortir du château et vous envoyez auprès de votre sœur._

_-Père… et Mère… sont vraiment morts alors ?_

_Elle baissa les yeux puis prit l'enfant par la main et le tira à travers les couloirs, s'arrêtant par moment pour être sur que la voie était libre. Une fois dehors, elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers un cavalier. Celui-ci prit Ikuto et le mit contre son ventre._

_-Ikuto-sama. Ecoutez-moi attentivement ! Le royaume de la Lune est tombé. Et on vous croit mort, donc on ne cherchera pas à vous retrouver._

_-Je sais déjà ça, fit-il d'une voix faible, sa fièvre étant remontée._

_-Ecoutez-moi toujours. Même si vous n'avez plus de royaume, vous restez un prince. Et quand vous aurez l'âge, revenez pour réclamer ce qui vous ait du. La marque de royauté sur votre poitrine vous donne ce privilège._

_-Mais…_

_-Mon prince. La personne qui a tué votre père et votre mère ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il tuera encore de nombreux innocents._

_-C'est pas juste…_

_-Iru-san, je dois l'emmener. Sa fièvre augmente, fit Daichi, le cavalier._

_-Que la divine Lune éclaire votre chemin dans les ténèbres qui vous attende, fit-elle en caressant sa joue._

_Puis le cavalier s'en alla. Ikuto regarda l'ombre de la femme disparaitre lentement, puis sa fièvre l'emporta dans un sommeil profond._

-Quand je me suis réveillé, Utau était avec moi. Ce cavalier nous a emmenés chez un couple de fermier qui avait accepté de s'occuper de nous contre de l'or… Mais ils n'étaient en rien des parents. Nous devions travailler pour eux dans d'autres fermes, et quand nous ramenions l'or, ils nous le prenait et nous donnaient à peine de quoi manger. Ils nous considéraient vraiment comme des esclaves…

-Mais c'est terrible ! Comment cet homme a-t-il pu vous laisser là-bas ?

-A mon avis, il n'a jamais su qu'ils étaient si cruels. Il pensait nous donner une famille, mais nous n'étions qu'exploités par ses deux là… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

-Quoi ? fit-elle avec étonnement.

Il sourit et posa la tête de la princesse sous son menton, se remémorant avec douceur leur rencontre.

_Ikuto, qui se faisait désormais appelé Yoru pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le nom était commun à la royauté du royaume de la Lune, était allé jusqu'au château, où on recherchait de l'aide pour s'occuper des chevaux et des moissons. Utau était tombée malade à force de travailler pour un maigre croûton de pain et de l'eau croupie. Ikuto se sentait lui-même faible depuis qu'il vivait avec ses fermiers, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne ramenait pas de l'or, lui et Utau se feraient battre. Il entra donc dans la cour du palais, où quelques gens se pressaient dans tous les sens. Il cherchait les écuries des yeux quand il vit une petite fille à peine plus jeune que lui qui se débattait dans une flaque de boue. Il s'approcha._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il._

_-Je suis tombée ! Père et Mère vont me gronder, ma nouvelle robe est toute couverte de boue !_

_Elle se releva et montra sa robe, qui était d'une couleur marron avec des points roses, montrant l'ancienne couleur de la robe. Elle se baissa et commença à fouiller dans la boue, sous le regard étonné d'Ikuto._

_-Mais pourquoi tu remets tes mains dans la boue ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil._

_-J'ai perdu quelque chose de très important ! Et si je ne le retrouve pas, je vais être grondée encore plus !_

_-Je veux bien t'aider, mais après, tu devras me dire où je dois aller pour aider aux écuries. Je dois ramener un peu d'or à la maison ce soir._

_-Oh ? Mais je sais pas moi ! C'est la première fois que je sors._

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_Elle était sur le point de répondre, quand ils entendirent un charriot lancer à toute allure derrière eux. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le cheval, ou plus exactement ses sabots fendant l'air, qu'Ikuto sauta sur la fillette et lui évita de se faire piétiner par le cheval. L'homme qui tenait les rênes descendit et commença leur hurler dessus._

_-Faites donc un peu attention saleté de mioches ! Hors de mon chemin !_

_Il avait un fouet à la main, qu'il fit claquer puis l'envoya en direction de la fillette, mais celle-ci ne reçue jamais le coup qui lui était destiné. Ikuto s'interposa, son bras portant désormais une magnifique plaie ouverte entourant tout son bras. L'homme s'apprêtait à recommencer, quand il regarda derrière les deux enfants et s'agenouilla._

_-Vo… votre majesté ?_

_Ikuto se retourna et vit Midori. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle était un ange, puis il vit la couronne et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la reine. Elle se tourna vers la fillette, qui baissa les yeux en essayant de cacher un maximum de sa robe sale. La reine s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant._

_-Princesse Amu, pourquoi ta robe est-elle couverte de boue ?_

_Ikuto hoqueta de l'intérieur. Il avait parlé avec la princesse ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru avec ces vêtements sales. L'enfant expliqua qu'elle avait trébuché, quand Midori tourna son regard vers Ikuto, qui s'empressa de s'agenouiller à son tour._

_-Et toi mon garçon, qui es-tu ?_

_-Y-Yoru. Je viens travailler pour mes parents adoptifs._

_-Et tu sauves la princesse d'une bien cruelle punition. Tu seras récompensé._

_-N-non ! fit-il en relevant la tête. Je veux juste travailler pour apporter de l'or à la maison !_

_Il croisa le regard de la reine et se demanda s'il allait être puni. Un simple paysan croisant le regard d'une personne de sang royale était intolérable. Mais au contraire, elle semblait inquiète et non furieuse._

_-Je pensais pourtant que nous faisions de notre mieux pour que même les plus pauvres aient de quoi vivre…_

_-C'est que… ma petite sœur est malade… et mes parents adoptifs veulent que je ramène sa part aussi ce soir…_

_La reine fronça les sourcils, commençant à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis prit Amu dans ses bras et tendit sa main à Ikuto, qui regarda sa main avec interrogation._

_-Viens. Nous allons régler ceci après un bon bain et un chocolat chaud._

_Le sourire tendre de Midori et sa gentillesse rappelait avec douleur au jeune garçon sa mère, qui elle aussi était toujours souriante et pleine de bonne volonté. Il prit la main de la reine et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, se mit à pleurer. Midori lui caressa les cheveux tout en l'emmenant au château._

_Après qu'il ait tout expliqué en détail à la reine, en omettant qu'ils étaient le prince et la princesse du royaume de la Lune, celle-ci alla personnellement chez les fermiers. Elle prit Utau avec elle, ne regarda même pas le couple et partit. Par la suite, elle avait soigné Utau avec Suu et leur avait offert une chambre avec les domestiques, mais la vie au château ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, au lieu du lit à même le sol avec une couverture trouée qu'ils avaient à la ferme, aux repas sans consistance –lorsqu'ils avaient un repas- ou encore les regards mauvais lorsqu'ils ne ramenaient pas assez d'or. Et surtout, plus personne ne s'avisait de les battre pour quelque raison que ce soit._

Amu redressa la tête, se souvenant à son tour. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la marque de royauté sous le cou du jeune homme, qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts. Ikuto baissa ses yeux et regarda la jeune fille, qui semblait hypnotisée.

-Amu ?

-Cette marque… elle se posera sur la poitrine de la personne que tu épouseras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, sauf si je choisis de porter la marque de mon épouse, fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Non… je veux porter celle du royaume de la Lune, Ikuto-kun.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Il sourit, elle était pleine de détermination. Et puis, qu'elle devienne la reine d'un royaume ou de l'autre importait peu, il savait maintenant qu'elle se fichait des titres et des pouvoirs, elle voulait juste être avec lui, voilà tout. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il se baissa et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux soyeux d'Amu, qui avait les mains posés sur son torse. Il la tira vers lui et ferma les yeux, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Les bras de la jeune fille se nouèrent autour de son cou pendant qu'elle se penchait plus vers lui. Finalement, ils tombèrent à la renverse, Ikuto sur le dos avec elle sur son ventre. Ils rirent de la situation puis reprirent de s'embrasser.

* * *

**Et ben voilà^^ Bien entendu, vous saviez déjà que "Yoru" était en fait Ikuto, mais je pense que c'est mieux de le lire correctement, pas vrai?^^**

**Et si le "Ikuto-kun" vous gêne... j'en suis désolée, mais je vois bien Amu dire ça dans cette fanfic...**


	6. Les alliés

_**Oui, oui, oui! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre^^**_

_**Je voudrais vous remercier pour les chaleureux commentaires que j'ai reçu dans l'attente de ce chapitre. Je n'oublie pas cette fanfiction, ne vous en faites pas. Je déteste ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé, surtout quand j'ai une fin digne de ce nom en tête -ce qui est le cas ici- alors vous pouvez être rassuré. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura au total. Probablement entre 10 et 12 au total.**_

_**J'ai fini le chapitre 6 et débuté le 7 tout à l'heure. ça avance bien^^ Mais je les garde en réserve pour le moment, okay?  
**_

_**Merci de suivre mon histoire!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les alliés**

Dans un carrosse tiré par deux magnifiques cheveux blanc, une jeune fille de l'âgé d'Amu regardait par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulant magnifiquement dans son dos, ainsi que des yeux dorés. Bien que petite de taille, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une poupée, incitant de nombreux hommes à lui faire la cour. Elle était la plus riche fille de tout le royaume du Lotus, après bien sûr la famille royale. En ce moment, elle trouvait le voyage bien long et commençait à s'ennuyer, ce qu'elle détestait. Elle claqua des doigts et dans la banquette en face d'elle, une jeune fille leva la tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains tout aussi longs que sa maitresse, des yeux orangés pétillants de vie et elle portait une tenue de bouffon, ses vêtements rouges à pois blancs.

-Kusu Kusu, fais-moi rire.

-Hai ! ça ne va pas être évident avec le peu de place mais…

Elle mit ses doigts dans chaque coin de sa bouche et étira en tirant la langue, ce qui fit sourire la jeune comtesse. Puis elle se mit sur les mains sur le sol en chantant gaiment, élargissant le sourire de la blonde, qui fit par pousser un petit rire, qui remplit de fierté la jeune fille.

-Rima !

-Merci, c'était divertissant.

Elle se rassit, fier d'elle et de ses gages. Rima regarda ensuite à l'extérieur et constata qu'elles arrivaient au château Arc-en-ciel.

-Rima ! Regarde derrière nous ! C'est le carrosse royal !

Elle suivit le regard de son amie et ne put que constater. Derrière leur carrosse se trouvait celui des souverains, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient également venus en aide. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de la part d'eux, qui avaient longtemps promis aide à ceux qui se battraient contre Lucifer.

-Rima… tu crois que le prince et la princesse vont se battre ?

-Va savoir, fut sa seule réponse.

Dans l'autre carrosse se trouvaient quatre personnes, deux garçons et deux filles. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il s'agissait de Nadeshiko et Nagihiko, les héritiers du royaume du Lotus. Chacun ayant de longs cheveux violet et des yeux bruns, seuls leurs vêtements et coupe de cheveux pouvaient les différencier, la princesse remontant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. A côté d'elle se trouvait sa servante, Temari, vêtue d'un kimono rose à fleurs, tandis qu'en face d'elle se trouvait le serviteur du prince, Rhythm, qui portait un chemisier ouvert sur le devant, un pantalon troué au niveau dans genoux et un chapeau recouvrant ses yeux. Tout le monde dans le carrosse était d'avis que le jeune homme était en fait endormi. Nadeshiko regarda par la fenêtre.

-Nous y voilà donc… Comme c'est beau.

-Quand je pense que nous y allons pour entamer une guerre, fit son jumeau.

-Nous n'y pouvons rien. Espérons juste que nous pourrons achever cette guerre avant que trop d'innocents ne périssent.

-Ce serait terrible si cela arrivait, dit Temari en frémissant.

En dehors du royaume, dans le château du Soleil, Tadase attendait avec impatience une certaine personne, trépignant du pied. Il était sur le point d'aller chercher ce quelqu'un par la peau du cou quand celui-ci arriva enfin. Il avait des cheveux bruns en pagailles et des yeux verts vifs, à ses oreilles deux boucles d'oreilles et il portait des vêtements de combat.

-Kukai-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ?

-Et bien… convaincre certains semeurs de zizanie que s'ils essayaient de se liguer contre le royaume, ils ne vivraient pas assez longte…

-Je vois, je vois ! fit-il en levant les mains. Viens vite, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Le jeune homme leva son pouce et suivit le blond. Kukai était un jeune homme de quelques années plus âgé que son prince, qu'il protégeait avec bienveillance, un peu comme Ikuto. Il était le second du prince et dirigeait une partie de l'armée royale. Il était admiré et respecté pour son dévouement et sa force, malgré son jeune âge.

Dans le château Arc-en-ciel, tout le monde attendait avec impatience les arrivants. Les majestés attendaient dans la salle du trône tandis qu'Amu était au balcon de sa chambre, Ikuto à ses côtés. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il observait la cour du château avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait tout mouvement suspect. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son torse. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, ses yeux s'adoucissant en s'entendant le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

-Princesse ?

-Tu as promis de m'appeler Amu, fit-elle remarquer.

Il ferma ses yeux et passa un bras protecteur dans le dos de la rosette, qui se sentit parfaitement bien à cet instant. Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent, alors que quelque hurlait l'arrivée des carrosses royaux des autres souverains. Amu regarda les véhicules entrer dans la cour et tourna un large sourire vers Ikuto, qui lui rendit faiblement mais sincèrement.

-Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de rencontrer d'autres monarques dans de telles conditions, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant.

-Non. Mais… c'est l'occasion de rencontrer et connaitre de potentiel nouveaux alliés et amis, je crois.

La princesse retrouva son doux sourire puis procéda vers la salle du trône, où la rencontre devait se faire, Ikuto la suivant bien évidemment. Les souverains, la jeune princesse Ami, ainsi que les quatre professeurs se trouvaient déjà là, attendant l'arrivée de leurs alliées. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et les jumeaux et leurs serviteurs apparurent, suivit quelques mètres derrière eux par la jeune comtesse et sa fidèle amie comique. Amu sourit en les voyant, enchanté de rencontrer ces personnes qu'elle aurait du rencontrer le jour de son mariage quelques années plus tard. Bien que la situation soit des plus dramatiques, elle sentit que, malgré tout, de forts liens allaient se nouer entre ces gens et elle. Nagihiko, Nadeshiko et Rima s'inclinèrent poliment, tandis que Rhythm, Temari et Kusu Kusu avaient tous mit un genou à terre.

-Nagihiko, prince du royaume du Lotus…

-… et sa sœur, Nadeshiko, princesse du royaume du Lotus…

-… sont ici présents en tant qu'alliés du royaume Arc-en-ciel, finirent-ils ensemble.

-Merci infiniment d'avoir répondu aussi promptement à notre appel, fit le roi.

-Moi, comtesse Mashiro Rima, suis également venue pour aider à combattre le comte Lucifer, fit Rima d'une voix neutre.

-Merci beaucoup, comtesse, remercia la reine.

Amu s'avança à ce moment, sachant qu'elle devait elle aussi accueillir ses invités. Elle était sur le point de s'incliner, quand elle se sentit tomber en avant. Sans surprise, Ikuto la rattrapa en passant son bras autour de sa taille, mais elle sentit également quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Quand elle regarda, il s'agissait d'Utau.

-Bon sang princesse, tu devrais faire plus attention ! fit-elle en la lâchant.

-M-merci…

Pour toute réponse, la blonde détourna le regard en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. A ce moment, la porte de la salle se rouvrit et Tadase et Kukai apparurent. Utau poussa un léger grognement en voyant le brun, qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment déjà.

Après ceci, tout le monde se rendit dans la salle à manger, bien plus petite, où tout le monde s'assit en attendant que le roi parle. Lorsqu'il s'assit à son tour, il se racla la gorge, fit un tour rapide de la table puis prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, le comte Lucifer nous a à tous déclaré la guerre, en particuliers à nous, le royaume Arc-en-ciel, pour lui avoir refusé la main de la princesse Amu.

-C'est pourquoi votre présence est si importante pour nous. Grâce à vos armées, nous avons une chance de le détrôner et de rendre le royaume de la Lune à ses véritables souverains.

-Attendez s'il vous plait, fit Nagihiko. Leurs véritables souverains ? Mais la famille royale de la Lune a été décimée le jour de ce grand massacre. Comment pourrions-nous faire ?

-C'est là que mon frère et moi intervenons, fit Utau en se levant de son siège à côté d'Ikuto. Ikuto et moi sommes le prince et la princesse de la Lune, comme le prouve nos marques magiques.

Les jumeaux, Rima, Kukai ainsi que les autres servants furent tous plus que surpris en voyant la marque sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Et allez savoir pourquoi, Kukai fut le seul à recevoir le vase se trouvant sur la table sur la tête. Ikuto se leva à son tour et força sa sœur à s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne fasse autre chose au pauvre jeune homme. Miki s'avança alors et se plaça aux côtés de la reine.

-Je préfère que vous sachiez dans quelle aventure vous allez vous engager. Nous allons devoir combattre l'armée d'œufs X du comte, et celui-ci en personne. Il y a une rumeur disant qu'il est un puissant mage noir, il se pourrait bien qu'il utilise des sorts sur nous. Etes-vous certains de vouloir nous aider ?

-Ala, un mage noir ? Comme ça m'a l'air intéressant, dit Nadeshiko avec un air joyeux. Je me demande s'il sera dur à battre…

-Oneesama, fit son jumeau en baissant la tête. Q-quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons donné notre parole, et il est hors de question que nous reculions face à ce monstre.

-De plus, si nous ne réagissons pas maintenant, une fois qu'il en aura finit avec ce royaume, les autres seront ses prochaines cibles, et il est impossible de savoir qui il attaquera en premier, dit Rima.

-C'est juste. Il ne s'arrêtera pas au royaume Arc-en-ciel vu sa rage. C'est pourquoi l'armée du Soleil se tient prête au moindre de vos ordres, fit Tadase en se levant.

-Merci beaucoup à tous, fit Amu en s'inclinant.

-oh ! Tant que nous y pensons ! Nous aimerions vous présenter quelqu'un, dit la jumelle. Tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Montres-toi.

Et sortit de nulle part, un jeune homme apparut dans un coin de la pièce. Ses cheveux verts foncés étaient remontés en une longue queue de cheval tenue par des bandages, d'étranges vêtements lui collant à la peau, une sacoche à sa ceinture et une paire de lunettes sur son nez. Il s'inclina devant la princesse Nadeshiko puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Je suis Sanjou Kairi, porte-parole du village caché du Roseau, faisant partie du royaume du Lotus.

-Le village caché du Roseau ? demanda Kukai, surpris.

-C'est un village de soldat entraînaient pour la discrétion, l'observation et l'attaque silencieuse. Ils font parti des meilleurs guerriers que vous pouvez trouver sur cette terre.

Kukai fit la moue, sceptique quant à l'utilité de ce jeune homme et son armée. Il était après tout le second du prince, et par conséquent l'un des meilleurs, sinon le meilleur guerrier du royaume du Soleil. Alors entendre que des guerriers dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler soient meilleurs que ses hommes était difficile à avaler pour lui.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois avoir entendu parler de ces guerriers. On vous appelle des ninjas je crois, dit Utau, son index sur son menton.

-Oui, c'est exact. Nous avons juré allégeance aux souverains de notre royaume, et ils ont fait l'honneur de nous demander notre aide dans cette bataille. Moi, Sanjou Kairi, jure sur l'honneur que nous ne décevrons pas les attentes que vous avez placés en nous, dit-il solennellement en s'inclinant.

Tout le monde se sentit mal à l'aise devant un tel dévouement, mais ils l'oublièrent bien vite quand le roi commença à parler des préparatifs de batailles. Amu se retrouva bientôt dans le couloir, à marcher tristement vers sa chambre, Dia l'accompagnant. La blonde plaça une main sur l'épaule de sa princesse.

-Je sais que vous vouliez participer à la bataille, mais comprenez bien que vous risquez d'être blessée.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de rester là à rien faire pendant que mes amis et Ikuto se battent pour ce royaume !

Dia soupira. C'était honorable de penser de la sorte, mais l'entraînement d'Amu n'était pas terminé, elle risquait de se faire grièvement blessée, ce qui était intolérable pour le roi et la reine. C'est pour cela qu'elle était hors du plan de bataille, ce qui énervée la jeune fille.

Le soir venu, elle resta sur son lit, ses autres autour de ses genoux, attendant qu'Ikuto revienne de la discussion stratégique qui durait depuis des heures. Elle enfouit son nez dans ses genoux, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit des pas s'arrêter devant sa porte. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de lui et s'installa plus posément sur le lit, passa ses mains rapidement dans ses cheveux. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la rosette vit un chat noir aux yeux brillants, qui miaula après elle. Elle soupira et replaça ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Mais quand vas-tu revenir Ikuto-kun ?

-Maintenant, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, pour voir le bleuté se laissait lourdement tomber sur le matelas, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, qui rougit. Elle réalisa lentement que quelque chose clochait.

-M-mais comment ? La porte… elle est…

Il sourit et se releva avant de la regarder gentiment.

-Comme tu le sais, tous les royaumes ont des techniques qui leurs sont propres et qu'ils n'enseignent qu'à leurs descendants. Et bien, ceci est une technique du royaume de la Lune.

Et sous les yeux de la jeune princesse, il se transforma lentement en chat, puis sauta sur son lit et s'allongea avant de redevenir un jeune homme. Il la regarda avec un large sourire.

-Amusant, non ?

Elle sourit à son tour et laissa un léger rire passer ses lèvres. Il se redressa et fut immédiatement fait prisonnier par les bras de la rosette autour de son cou. Il ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle n'allait plus le lâcher, la bataille commençant demain dès l'aube. Il tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, remarquant des larmes fraîches qui ne demandaient qu'à couler de ses yeux dorés.

-Ne pleures pas. Je reviendrais, c'est promis, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Je veux venir avec toi.

-Non.

-Mais… mais, fit-elle à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible, cherchant dans sa tête les bons mots. Il resserra son étreinte une dernière fois puis obligea la rosette à le regarder, tenant fermement mais doucement ses épaules.

-Amu, princesse de mon cœur, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ou qu'il t'arrive malheur… je serai trop triste d'avoir regagné les terres de ma famille alors que tu aies été blessé pendant la bataille. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici, en sécurité.

Elle releva ses yeux inondés de larmes dans une expression de douleur, avant de prendre un air furieux, de le lâcher et de sécher ses larmes.

-Sors.

-Amu…

-DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle. HORS DE MA VUE !

Bien qu'il soit choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et surtout avec quel ton elle l'avait dit, il sortit sans plus attendre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avança dans les couloirs obscurs puis, après avoir passé un coin, il se laissa tomber contre le mur et plaça une main sur son visage.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, ma princesse… Je suis désolé…

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire en face, mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ce qu'il disait, sa colère trop grande. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là pour l'encourager demain lorsqu'il partirait en guerre. Il se redressa, séchant une larme qui s'était échappé de ses yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre, afin de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

_**Je peux dire que ce chapitre est un peu pourri, vu qu'il ne fait que présenter les autres protagonistes que je n'ai pas encore utilisé. Le prochain ne sera pas encore la bataille contre Lucifer, mais encore un transitoire avant la fin. Restez vigilant quand à la publication du chapitre 6, j'ai du temps pour moi, et si je me sens d'attaque, je risque bien de taper les prochains chapitres plus vite que l'éclair... enfin, si j'arrive à finir mon fan trailer de Lovely Bones pour un concours dans la foulée XD **_

_**Courage, je ne vais pas renoncer . Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre :P**_


	7. En route vers le château

_**Oui, je suis en retard, terriblement en retard pour ce chapitre, désolée^^" J'ai comme qui dirait un manque d'inspiration, pas seulement en écriture, également en montage vidéo et en dessin. C'est terrible :(**_

_**Heureusement, je reçois un peu d'aide de Kuroe-Sama, et ça m'a boosté pour finir le prochain chapitre(oui, toujours au moins un chapitre en réserve)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : En route vers le château**

Quand le lendemain, il se retrouva devant les souverains aux côtés des altesses des royaumes voisins, les professeurs d'Amu, Kukai et enfin Utau, il ne fit presque pas attention à ce que disaient le roi et la reine. Comme il l'avait prédit, Amu n'était pas au côté de sa famille pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle s'était apparemment enfermée dans sa chambre et lançait ce qu'elle avait à porter de main quand on essayait de lui parler. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé une dernière fois, de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix mélodieuse et vu son sourire chaleureux avant son départ. Une fois que le roi Tsumugu eut fini, ils se levèrent tous et se rendirent auprès de l'armée qui les attendait déjà près du royaume détrôné. Utau approcha son cheval de celui du bleuté.

-Ikuto, je sais que tu es triste qu'Amu ne se soit pas montré, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle prit de toute son âme pour que tu reviennes. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle s'est enfermée à double tour et jette tous les objets à sa portée quand on la dérange.

-En effet, ça ne serait pas étonnant de la part d'Amu-chan, dit Tadase à côté d'elle. Ikuto-niisan, crois en elle, elle ne t'abandonne que physiquement, son cœur est toujours avec toi.

-Son cœur ? fit-il dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête puis la releva fièrement, les paroles de ses amis lui redonnant l'envie de se battre. De plus, Amu était en sécurité au château, alors rien ne pourrait lui arriver. C'était le plus important pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le champ de bataille, descendirent de leurs chevaux et durent attendre qu'un messager de chaque armée viennent leur faire un rapport sur leur nombre et leurs guerriers. Ikuto regarda le château qu'il avait autrefois connu glorieux et se rappela avec merveille les reflets de la lune sur les façades de pierres blanches, donnant parfois un aspect spectrale à la bâtisse. Aujourd'hui, le château donnait une impression de peur et de méfiance, ses pierres blanches devenues noires et les rayons de la douce lune n'atteignant plus jamais les pierres. Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'assaut était imminent, il rendrait bientôt gloire et dignité à sa maison.

-Ikuto-san, le dernier messager vient de nous apporter le compte rendu de son capitaine, dit Nagihiko.

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Oui. Nous allons bientôt attaquer.

Ikuto regarda une dernier fois l'horizon, prit une profonde inspiration puis se leva de la pierre sur laquelle il était assit, bombant le torse. Ledit messager était petit et recouvert de la tête au pied, sa côte de maille l'alourdissant visiblement. Ikuto leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha.

-Qui lui a donné cet équipement ? demanda-t-il à Kukai.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il est du royaume Arc-en-ciel lui !

-Il ne pourra pas combattre dans cet état, dit-il avant de s'avancer vers le jeune garçon.

-M-mais Ikuto ! Et puis zut, fit-il en le laissant aller.

Le jeune garçon se figeant en le voyant arriver et détourna son regard. Ikuto posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé cet équipement ?

-O-on me l'a donné monsieur, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Et bien, il va falloir que tu changes ces armures. Cette côté de maille est trop lourde pour toi… et cette épée bien trop longue.

-M-mais monsieur…

Ikuto était sur le point de lui lança un regard noir quand il sentit un parfum sucré qui l'immobilisa instantanément. Il le reconnu immédiatement, c'était l'odeur d'Amu, celui de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de ses vêtements. Il resta probablement quelques temps immobile car le jeune garçon passa une main devant ses yeux.

-M-monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

C'est alors qu'Ikuto remarqua cette main. Doigts fins, pas la moindre cicatrice et, surtout, des ongles longs fraîchement manucurés. Il lui attrapa le poignet et approcha la personne de lui, pour remarquer que l'odeur venait de la personne qu'il tenait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ceux dorés sous le casque que portait cette personne.

-C'est pas vrai…

Elle détourna la tête puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, la détermination lisible en eux, puis enleva son casque, qui tomba par terre, et une chevelure rose descendit en cascade dans son dos.

-Amu…

-Tu t'imaginais m'enfermer aussi facilement dans le château, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en souriant sournoisement, victorieuse.

Derrière Ikuto, tout le monde était bouche bée en voyant la jeune fille se révéler. Utau soupira en disant qu'elle aurait du s'en douter, tandis que Nadeshiko riait de l'audace de la princesse. Ikuto la regarda, sa main tenant toujours son poignet, avec plus de douceur cependant.

-Tu es folle… venir ici… tu pourrais être tuée !

Elle retira soudainement son bras de son étreinte puis pointa son doigt sous son nez, le bout de son ongle à moins d'un centimètre de son nez.

-Ecoute-moi bien, _prince_ Ikuto, tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre avant d'être monté sur le trône de ton royaume et que tu reconquiers le titre de prince du royaume de la Lune ! Je t'interdis de me traiter comme une enfant ! Je connais les risques et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de faire ce que mon cœur me dicte !

Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête lentement. Elle baissa sa main puis se rua dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que possible, son nez dans son épaule.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus hier soir. Je t'aime…

Il soupira et enroula à son tour ses bras autour de sa taille, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Petite idiote, dit-il affectueusement.

Une fois qu'elle se fut changée dans une armure plus légère, elle se joignit à ses amis et ses professeurs. Le plan était simple : occuper l'armée du Comte avec celles des autres royaumes pendant qu'Ikuto, Utau et les autres s'infiltraient dans le château pour régler son compte à Lucifer. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ikuto essaya encore de convaincre la rosette de ne pas se mêler à la bataille, mais sachant jusqu'où elle était allé, c'était peine perdue. Il fut donc décider que seul Ikuto, Utau, Amu et les quatre professeurs s'introduiraient dans le château, les autres distrayant l'armée ennemie. Les sept protagonistes, ainsi que Kukai, se séparèrent des autres. Ils étaient guidés par Utau, qui se souvenait très nettement de l'endroit où se trouvait la sortie du passage secret qu'elle avait emprunté le soir de l'attaque. Elle s'arrêta alors et observa les alentours. Elle tourna alors violemment la tête et se précipita vers une série de buissons. Elle les bougea puis se tourna vers les autres.

-C'est ici, dit-elle calmement.

Ils s'approchèrent et virent à leur tour l'entrée du tunnel. Le blond se tourna vers Kukai.

-Va prévenir Tadase et les autres. Qu'ils attaquent dans environs 20 minutes, ça nous laissera le temps de passer là-dedans.

Il hocha la tête puis leva son poing et le cogna doucement contre le front de la blonde.

-Faites gaffe princesse. On a encore une revanche à disputer quand même.

-Ne me vouvoie pas, crétin, dit-elle en se mettant dos à lui.

Il haussa les épaules puis partit avec un signe de la main aux autres. Utau passa devant eux, les guidant. Elle se souvenait clairement du jour où elle avait été traîné de force dans ce tunnel obscure par Iru et Eru, ses deux professeurs.

_**Dix ans plus tôt…**_

_Utau savait qu'Ikuto était malade et qu'elle ne devait pas le déranger. Exceptionnellement, elle avait eut le droit de jouer dans le jardin de sa mère, qui émettait toujours une grande réserve quand à la présence des enfants dans son endroit spécial. Non qu'elle pense qu'ils puissent tout saccager, mais elle avait peur qu'ils se fassent mal aux rosiers ou tombent des arbres. Sous la surveillance d'Eru-sensei, elle jouait à la poupée en fredonnant, comme n'importe quelle petite fille de 7 ans le ferait._

_La tranquillité de la journée fut perturbée par un effroyable cri qui retentit dans tout le château, malheureusement suivit par beaucoup d'autres, tant qu'on ne pouvait plus les compter après quelques minutes. Iru-sensei apparut alors à l'entrée du jardin et attrapa Eru par le poignet._

_-Le château est attaqué ! La reine nous ordonne d'utiliser le passage secret du jardin !_

_-Quoi ? Mais… la barrière…_

_-Ils l'ont détruite ! Et ils massacrent tous ceux qui se trouvent sur leur passage, même les enfants !_

_-Dieu du ciel, murmura la blonde._

_Iru tourna son regard vers la jeune princesse puis accourut et la prit dans ses bras._

_-Eru ! Dépêche-toi !_

_-Hai desu !_

_Elles se mirent à courir vers un endroit où Utau n'était jamais allé, tout au fond du jardin. Eru releva un rideau de lierre et découvrit à la vue de la petite blonde un tunnel. Elles s'y engouffrèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir. La petite fille les arrêta cependant._

_-Attendez ! Père et Mère… et Ikuto… pourquoi ils ne viennent pas avec nous ?_

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre. Utau sauta des bras de son professeur et rebroussa chemin sur quelques mètres. Mais elles la rattrapèrent._

_-Princesse ! Si vous repartez, ces hommes vous tueront ! hurla Eru._

_-P-pourquoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes._

_-Non. Il y a dans ce bas monde des gens qui tuent pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler._

_-C'est un plaisir bien dégoûtant mais certains hommes ne peuvent s'en passer, expliqua Iru. Votre mère la reine nous a dit de vous mettre à l'abri. Nous allons le faire puis nous retournerons chercher Ikuto._

_-Il viendra ?_

_-C'est promis, dit Iru en tendant son petit doigt à la jeune fille._

_Tendant son minuscule petit doigt, elle l'enroula autour de celui de l'adulte puis brisa le contacte rapidement. A ce moment, des cris retentirent de pas très loin._

_-Halte là ! Donnez-nous cette enfant ou vous mourrez !_

_Iru reprit la petite blonde dans ses bras._

_-Allez tous crever !_

_Si Eru fut offusqué par un tel langage devant l'héritière du trône, elle l'oublia quand une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elles se mirent à courir, sachant que la vie de la princesse pouvait être prise à chaque instant. Iru était plus rapide, malgré la princesse dans ses bras, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle se retourna après avoir entendu Eru crier. Elle la vit tomber par terre, une flèche dans le dos._

_-ERU !_

_-N'approche pas ! La princesse… sauve Utau-chama ! supplia-t-elle en se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

_En une fraction de seconde, elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit, ses yeux inondés de larmes. Elle fuit plus vite que jamais, sans écouter les protestations d'Utau, semant de loin les poursuivants, lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'agonie de son amie. Elle se retourna, ne voyant plus personne derrière elles. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et cria de toutes ses forces._

_- !_

_Puis elle se retourna et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dehors. Comme prévu, Daichi, son ami et défouloir à ses heures perdues était là. Elle le regarda comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour pleurer mais se retint. Ikuto l'attendait. Yoru avait promis de le cacher et de se faire passer pour lui pour gagner du temps. Iru espérait arriver avant les sauvages qui avaient attaqué le château._

_-Iru, qu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda le cavalier._

_Elle secoua la tête, sécha ses larmes et mit Utau dans les bras du jeune homme._

_-Aucune importance. Conduit la princesse à l'endroit prévu et revient au second point de rendez-vous pour Ikuto-sama._

_Puis elle courut vers un arbre et disparut derrière comme par enchantement. Utau se mit à pleurer, comprenant qu'une de ses professeurs était morte, et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais l'autre non plus, qu'elle soit tuée ou disparaisse définitivement. Daichi resserra son étreinte._

_-Tout va bien aller princesse. Je vais vous conduire en sûreté._

_-Ikuto viendra après ? demanda-t-elle, se reprenant légèrement._

_-Oui._

_Puis il commença à galoper._

Utau plissa les yeux en se rappelant ses douloureux souvenirs. Ikuto lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle la repoussa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion !

-Ce n'est pas ça… Tu as failli marcher sur un squelette.

Elle se retourna et vit Miki agenouillée près du squelette. Miki écarquilla les yeux.

-On dirait… c'est de la soie !

-Tu peux le dire même dans l'état de ce tissu ? s'exclama Ran.

-Il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est de la soie de verres à soie lunaire. C'est une très belle matière, excellente aussi bien pour la vie de tous les jours qu'en combat. Mais pourquoi cette personne…

-C'est Eru-sensei ! s'écria Utau, portant ses mains à ses oreilles en reconnaissant les motifs de sa robe. Quelle horreur ! Ils l'ont laissés ici… peut-être qu'elle était encore en vie…

La blonde baissa la tête et tomba à genoux, réalisant tout à coup pour la seconde fois que son professeur la plus stricte était bel et bien morte. Amu s'approcha et s'agenouilla avec elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha vers son amie.

-Utau, elle est morte pour te sauver non ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement, ne relevant pas les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas le droit de t'abattre comme ça. Elle croyait en toi et savait que tu pourrais revenir pour récupérer ton trône.

-A-Amu, fit-elle en la regardant.

-Ne laisse pas ses efforts se perdre en vain. Rends-lui justice en regagnant ce qu'on t'a volé !

La blonde hocha fermement la tête, sécha ses larmes et se redressa. Oui, elle allait reprendre le trône de sa mère, volé par un maniaque, un détraqué en quête de pouvoir qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de voler les terres d'autres et de se proclamer souverain. Il était temps de lui montrer qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un parasite qui s'était approprié une terre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

* * *

_**Oui, le "travestissement" d'Amu doit probablement vous rappeler Mulan de Disney hein? Sauf qu'Amu ne peut pas tromper l'oeil expert... enfin le nez expert d'Ikuto n'est-ce pas? XD**_

_**Je vais me débrouiller pour avancer rapidement dans cette fanfic, vu que maintenant j'ai de l'aide si j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche^^**_


	8. A travers les tunnels

_**Vous êtes vraiment impatients pour la suite hein? J'aime :D**_

_**Enfin bref, voilà donc le chapitre 7^^ Je pense qu'après ma longue période de non-postage de chapitre, cette fois, c'est la bonne! Oui, je pense que je pourrais finir cette fanfic avant la fin de l'été... enfin j'espère, sinon ça sera pour un peu après^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : A travers les tunnels**

Depuis le donjon du château, le comte Lucifer regardait les armées prêtes à attaquer, ses dents serrées à les fissurer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'autant de royaumes se liguent contre lui en si peu de temps. Il allait avoir du mal à tous les repousser, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il frappa du poing contre le rebord en pierre de la tour.

-Maudits ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Qu'ils soient tous maudits !

Il tourna les talons et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, ses pas résonnant dans toute la tour et le couloir. Il posa finalement son pied sur la dernière marche et se dirigea vers ses troupes quand un rire monta des cellules se trouvant sous ses pieds. Il regarda le couloir y menant, sachant très bien qui riant comme un fou, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul prisonnier encore vivant après 10 ans. Il s'engouffra donc dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier pour atteindre les cellules. Il s'approcha d'une se trouvant vers la fin sur la gauche et s'arrêta devant elle. Dedans, le dernier prisonnier riait doucement. Il releva son regard vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je t'avais dis que tu crèverais sous l'épée de la princesse, non ?

-C'est drôle, je me sens encore très vivant. Quand à ta princesse, c'est sous mon épée qu'elle va périr, tu peux en êt…

-Le prince Ikuto sera à ses côtés ! Tu vas mourir comme un chien ! Comme le rat que tu es !

Il commença à plisser les sourcils, retrousser le nez et pincer les lèvres. Le prince ? Impossible.

-Tu te trompes. Le prince est mort. Je lui aie moi-même transpercé la poitrine.

Le prisonnier hurla de rire, un rire dément qui aurait du donner des frissons dans le dos de n'importe qui. Mais Lucifer ne ressentit pas de frissons mais plutôt de l'irritation à entendre cette personne faire son malin.

-Le garçon que tu as assassiné il y a 10 ans était Yoru, le garçon à tout faire du château !

-QUOI ?

Il reprit son rire. Lucifer tourna les talons et se dépêcha de reprendre sa route vers ses généraux et son armée d'œufs X. Le prince en vie ? Ce petit abruti encore parfaitement vivant et en bonne santé ? Il grinça des dents puis les desserra et sourit.

-Tant mieux. Je le tuerais sous les yeux de la gamine avant de lui trancher la gorge. Ensuite, je remettrais de l'ordre au sein des royaumes en utilisant l'Humpty Lock et la Dumpty Key. Personne n'osera plus se dresser devant moi…

Pendant ce temps sous le château, le petit groupe s'avançait précautionneusement dans le tunnel, Utau en tête, déjà parce qu'elle avait déjà traversé l'endroit, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait avancer le plus vite possible et donner une bonne leçon à Lucifer, qu'elle jugeait entièrement responsable pour la mort de ses parents et Eru. Ikuto et Amu se trouvaient directement derrière elle. Ikuto regardait fixement sa sœur, sachant le sentiment qui l'habitait à cet instant. Amu tourna son regard vers le bleuté, inquiète de ce qui se passerait une fois sortit du tunnel. Ce dont elle avait le plus peur, c'est qu'ils se jettent tête la première contre les gardes et Lucifer, et qu'un drame se produise. Elle serra contre elle l'Humpty Lock, qu'elle aurait du laisser au château mais n'avait pu se convaincre d'abandonner. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son pied droit rester en retrait et se vit lentement tomber en avant. Heureusement, Ikuto le remarqua et enroula son bras autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de finir tête la première au sol. Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rosées.

-M-merci.

-Bon sang, fais attention à ne pas trébucher. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois blesser avant même qu'on commence à se battre !

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en rentrant la tête entre ses épaules.

Ikuto baissa la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avait élevé la voix plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la rosette et la redressa.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça aussi… Amu, j'aurais préféré que tu restes en sécurité au campement.

-Comme si elle y serait restée, commenta Utau, les poings sur les hanches, dos à eux. Par contre, je crois qu'on a un problème…

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Utau leur fit face et afficha une expression contrariée.

-Il n'y avait pas plusieurs chemins quand je suis passé par là il y a 10 ans.

Elle pointa en direction d'un croisement, et effectivement, il y avait quatre passages.

-Utau, tu es sûre ? Tu courrais dans l'autre sens, il est possible que tu n'es pas vu ça.

Elle regarda son frère comme s 'il l'avait traité d'idiote, rentra dans le tunnel du milieu et s'avança puis s'agenouilla.

-Même petite et en courant, j'aurais vu les tunnels sur les côté, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ils ont probablement reconstruits ce passage après un éboulement ou un glissement de terrain, dit Miki en s'avançant vers les parois. Il y a une claire différence de couleur ici, ce qui prouve qu'à partir de là, les pierres sont plus récentes.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Quel chemin devons-nous prendre desu ?

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Le plan était de se faufiler rapidement dans le château et d'arriver par surprise jusqu'au comte, mais maintenant, c'était impossible, à moins qu'il trouve le bon tunnel du premier coup, mais c'était fortement improbable. Utau se redressa puis dit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Nous allons nous séparer en quatre groupes. C'est la seule solution.

-Utau, je te signale que nous sommes sept. L'un d'entre nous va se retrouver seul.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! lança-t-elle.

-Elle a raison, confirma Ran. Même si c'est dangereux, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de prendre chacun un côté en duo.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je partirais de mon côté, dit Ikuto. Utau et Amu, restez ensemble.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? hurla Utau.

-S'il te plait Utau ! Pour ce type, je suis mort. S'il découvrait qui je suis, nous risquerions de perdre un avantage.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! fit la rosette en allant se blottir dans ses bras.

Ikuto la serra un instant puis se dégagea de son étreinte et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ecoute, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, mais nous devons nous comporter en adultes responsables maintenant. Tu n'es pas venue juste pour rester avec moi.

Elle secoua la tête et sécha les quelques larmes dans ses yeux puis le regarda avec détermination et hocha la tête. Dia s'avança et glissa ses bras sur les épaules d'Utau.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais rester avec Utau-chan.

Tout le monde accepta sans problème. Au final, les groupes furent composés ainsi : Utau et Dia, Amu et Miki, Ran et Suu et Ikuto tout seul. Chacun prit un tunnel différent et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'inconnu, prêt à se battre à tout moment.

Dans leur tunnel, Utau et Dia étaient silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ouvre la conversation.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à rester avec moi ?

-Parce que je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester calme en sachant qu'Amu se faisait autant de soucis que toi pour Ikuto-kun.

La blonde sourit et regarda le professeur.

-Merci, pour toutes ses années.

-Je n'ai rien fais de particuliers, je voulais simplement que tu ne perdes pas tes pouvoirs pour que, lorsque ce jour précis arrive tu puisses te défendre.

La jeune blonde s'arrêta un instant.

-Vous vous connaissiez alors, Eru-sensei, Iru-sensei et vous.

Dia regarda vers le plafond, un air songeur sur son visage. Sans se retourner, elle dit à Utau.

-Je suis la plus jeune de la famille, celle qui cherche sa place. Ran est bonne au combat, Miki est une grande magicienne, et Suu guérit toutes les blessures et tous les maux. Je cherchais quelle était ma force, pour me distinguer d'elles, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Utau arqua ses sourcils, étonnée à cette confession. Dia se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux brillants de tristesse.

-A cette époque, j'ai commencé à me dire que j'étais l'enfant que mes parents auraient préférés ne pas avoir. Je les aie à peine connus, je ne les connaissais que de ce que mes sœurs en avaient dit. Et puis un jour, nous… non, JE me suis disputée avec mes sœurs. Je leur aie dis des choses terribles, puis je me suis enfuis. Pour qu'elles ne me reconnaissent pas, j'ai changé de vêtements et d'attitude. J'ai bien failli devenir maléfique, mais Eru-san et Iru-san m'ont trouvé dans la rue à cette époque.

Elle se tourna encore une fois, séchant ses larmes. Utau s'avança jusqu'à son niveau et la regarda, attendant la suite.

-Elles m'ont recueillis et m'ont écouté. Elles ne m'ont pas jugé et m'ont donné de précieux conseils. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert ma force. Que j'étais doué pour sentir les gens à potentiel, à les guider dans leurs plus sombres heures, les ramener à la lumière, tout comme moi on m'a ramené vers la lumière.

-C'est vrai… je me rappelle avoir pensé que vous étiez mon ange gardien lors de notre rencontre.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, échangeant un sourire complice, puis reprirent leur route sans mots dire.

Quand à Amu et Miki, qui avançaient dans un silence pesant, Amu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder constamment derrière son épaule, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle devait continuer à avancer et non pas faire demi-tour. Miki posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien. Il ne faut pas s'en faire comme ça. Ikuto peut parfaitement se défendre, vous le savez bien non ?

Amu secoua sa tête, plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et regarda la bleuté.

-Mais j'ai peur de le perdre. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas. C'est l'Amour de ma vie, je ne veux personne d'autre que lui à mes côtés.

Miki leva les yeux au plafond, puis agrippa fermement les épaules de la rosette et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Vous laissez votre peur vous envahir, ce qui nuit à votre concentration ! Princesse Amu, vous êtes en âge de savoir quelle responsabilité incombe à votre statut, alors soyez forte, pour vos parents, votre sœur, votre peuple, pour Ikuto-kun et pour moi et mes sœurs.

-Miki-sensei…

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'on ne fait pas avec un membre de la famille royale, elle la tira vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Amu la sentit trembler contre elle.

-Princesse… s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… Je sais que vous êtes plus forte que ça mais… ma vie serait brisée s'il vous arrivait d'être gravement blessée.

Amu hocha la tête et caressa gentiment son dos avant de se séparer.

-Merci de m'accorder une telle confiance. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour être forte.

Elles hochèrent la tête l'une pour l'autre et reprirent leur route.

Bientôt, Ran et Suu retrouvèrent Utau et Dia lorsque leurs tunnels se croisèrent. Plus loin à leur tour Amu et Miki les rejoignirent. Elles furent cependant désagréablement surprise lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent devant un mur, les mettant dans une impasse.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont muré la sortie ? dit Utau en touchant les briques.

-Nous n'avons qu'à détruire ce mur et nous serons dehors, dit Ran, levant déjà les poings pour s'en charger.

Miki et Suu la rattrapèrent de justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne frappe les briques avec son pied.

-Ran, pense rien qu'une fois dans ta vie avant d'agir ! gronda Miki.

-Si nous faisons trop de bruit, nous allons être repéré immédiatement desu !

-Mais comment allons-nous passé ce mur ? demanda Dia, une main sur la joue.

Amu s'adossa contre une paroi du tunnel et soupira, quand elle sentit une pierre glisser sous sa main. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit cette pierre enfoncée dans le mur, puis tout le monde se tourna quand le mur bloquant le passage s'ouvrit lentement, soulevant de la poussière au passage. Dia se glissa derrière Amu avec un sourire.

-La princesse Amu à décidément un don pour trouver des passages secrets.

-Je ne le fais même pas exprès, dit-elle en baissa la tête.

Elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent encerclé de mur. Utau écarquilla les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas le jardin, nous sommes près de l'entrée principale !

* * *

_**Oui, le coup de se séparer et se retrouver plus tard est très classique, je sais, mais j'ai franchement pas envie de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées.**_

_**Oui, léger changement de direction pour les filles du groupe! Mais où est donc Ikuto? O.O**_


	9. Le début de la bataille

_**Ouais, en effet, je suis super en retard sur ce que j'avais prévue de faire. J'ai été accepté dans un studio sur Youtube, et il se trouve qu'on a un forum où on peut proposer toutes sortes de MEP aux membres, et comme la plupart étaient trop intéressants, ben j'ai eus de quoi faire ce mois-ci niveau édition vidéo. Et à côté de ça, mon disque dur externe, où j'ai toutes mes vidéos, déconnait comme pas parmi, alors j'étais plus trop dans l'écriture.**_

_**Enfin bref, je suis arrêtée au chapitre 10 là, que j'ai à peine commencé, et je pense vraiment pas aller plus loin que 11 chapitres, avec un prologue en plus si j'ai le courage de le faire.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le début de la bataille**

Ikuto avançait d'un pas décidé dans son bout de tunnel, se demandant si les autres se débrouillaient bien. Il l'ignorait, mais au moment où il pensait ainsi, elles venaient justement de sortir à l'air libre. Et lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même car, bientôt, il arriva devant un mur de lierre. Il regarda à travers pour être sûr que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, puis passa sa main entre quelques tiges et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui restait du jardin qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Les rosiers qui ornaient autrefois les murs étaient à l'état de nature morte, l'herbe verte était soit brune, soit noire par manque de soin, et par endroit elle avait tout simplement disparue. Il vit dans ses souvenirs le pont de rosiers sous lequel il passait avec ses parents et Utau pour se rendre au fond du jardin, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs ornant l'arc. Il ne restait maintenant plus que l'arc de support, les tiges encore enroulés autour plus sèche et morte que la terre elle-même. Il leva sa main et toucha une tige, qui tomba en miette sous une minuscule pression de sa part. Il serra les dents et regarda le château. Il ignorait s'il le pourrait, mais il redonnerait son éclat à ce jardin que sa mère avait tant chéri, presque autant qu'eux, ses enfants.

-Tu vas payer… pour tout, murmura-t-il en se glissa dans le château par la porte de derrière.

Pendant ce temps, les filles avançaient lentement dans le château et tentaient d'arriver jusqu'au comte ténébreux sans se faire repérer. Dommage pour elles, c'était déjà le cas, et la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elles étaient sur le point de franchir sourit sournoisement en se demandant si elle devait les tuer immédiatement, tuer quelques unes ou juste leur faire comprendre qu'elle était là sans les attaquer.

Derrière la porte qu'Utau et Amu poussaient pour ouvrir, Miki se raidit en sentant tout à coup une grande masse de pouvoirs magiques de l'autre côté. Les deux jeunes filles eurent à peine ouvert les deux grandes portes que Miki s'élança à l'intérieure, sous les regards étonnés de ses amies, repéra immédiatement l'ennemie et leva son bâton vers elle.

-Si tu crois pouvoir te dissimuler à une autre magicienne, revois tes cours de magie !

La jeune magicienne se tenant devant elle portait une robe noire lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, une cape noire sur les épaules et des bottes à talons aux pieds. Ses cheveux tout aussi noirs étaient remontés en une queue de cheval derrière sa tête, et seuls ses yeux rouges et sa peau pâle étaient colorés. Les autres filles la rejoignirent et remarquèrent sa présence.

-Je suis Aurore, et je serai votre opposant, au nom de notre vénéré comte Lucifer-sama 1e.

Utau se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas vomir. Vénéré hein ? De qui se moquait-elle ? Et 1e ? Parce qu'il voulait des enfants pour continuer à diriger sous le régime de la peur les autres royaumes ? C'est alors que ça frappa la blonde comme si elle venait de tomber du haut de la tour. Elle regarda son amie rosette et comprit qu'il en profiterait pour lui faire porter ses enfants en plus de lui voler la clé et le cadenas pour conquérir les royaumes. Utau regarda la magicienne avec rage. Non, au grand jamais, elle ne laisserait Amu souffrir de la sorte.

-Miki-sensei… il faut que nus avancions, murmura Utau. Il va falloir distraire cette idiote.

-C'est une mage, donc la personne la plus apte à la combattre est moi, dit Miki. Je peux me débrouiller seule, continuez pendant que je lui fais mordre la poussière.

-Alors, on fonce dans le tas ? demanda Ran en regardant sa sœur.

-Je vais lancer des boules de feu, ça l'occupera assez longtemps pour que vous passiez cette porte derrière elle.

-Miki, fait très attention, demanda Dia.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers Aurore et leva son sceptre. Cinq boules de feu apparurent devant la bleuté et elle les envoya l'une après l'autre sur la jeune mage, qui les évita en s'éloignant de la porte, comme prévu. Ran se mit à courir immédiatement et, avec la force de sa course, réussit à ouvrir la porte, lançant passer tout le monde. Le temps qu'Aurore se rend compte de la ruse, la porte se refermait.

-On dirait bien que c'est 1-0 en ma faveur, dit Miki, son bâton sur l'épaule.

-Parce que vous êtes assez stupide pour penser que Lucifer-sama enverrait une seule personne pour le protéger ?

Elle s'approcha de Miki mais resta à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici. Le château est protégé par une armée d'œufs X et la bataille vient à l'extérieur vient à peine de commencer.

La bleuté sourit.

-Tu sais bien qu'un mage ne livre pas tous ses secrets.

Aurore plissa les yeux et leva son bâton, dont l'extrémité comportait un ruban noir. Miki leva à son tour son bâton et toutes deux s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre.

A l'extérieur, comme l'avait dit Aurore, la bataille avait commencé. Les armées des royaumes se battant avec bravoure et courage contre celle de Lucifer. Très vite, l'avantage revint aux armées des royaumes, celle de Lucifer pouvant difficilement garder du terrain alors que le nombre de leurs hommes diminuaient de plus en plus, très rapidement qui plus est. En s'avançant au milieu des cadavres avec Kukai derrière lui et Nagihiko à son côté, Tadase serra les dents. Ils en étaient venus à prendre des vies innocentes, des vies qui auraient pu être sauvés si Lucifer avait été stoppé avant la fameuse nuit du massacre.

-Tadase-sama ? demanda Kukai en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et regarda son ami avec un sourire triste.

-Je pensais juste qu'il était terrible de devoir en arriver là…

Le brun hocha la tête. Bien qu'il soit un fier et vaillant combattant, il n'avait jamais aimé le sang, ni sa texture, ni son odeur, et encore moins sa couleur. Depuis son premier combat, qui avait vraiment été un bain de sang, la couleur rouge était celle qu'il détestait le plus. Et voir à nouveau tout ce sang mélangé à la terre noire du royaume lui donnait la nausée. Nagihiko leva son bras et mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux, essayant de mieux voir.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur ?

-Sans doute. Mais ça serait quand même plus évident si…

A ce moment, une explosion retentit dans le château et de la fumée commença à monter dans le ciel.

-C'est drôle, je pensais exactement à ça, dit Kukai en sifflant.

Tadase regarda l'endroit où l'explosion avait eut lieu. Il espérait que tout se passait bien et que ses amis n'étaient pas en danger.

Dans le château, les filles avaient entendu elles aussi l'explosion et se figèrent sur place.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Utau.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que Miki ferait quand elle est sérieuse, dit Ran. Bah, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !

-Mais, fit Amu.

-Tout va bien desu. Miki est la meilleure magicienne du royaume, je suis sûre qu'elle se débrouille à merveille desu.

Amu regarda en arrière puis hocha la tête malgré elle. Elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, elles reprirent leur route.

Dans un autre coin du château, Ikuto avait senti les secousses de l'explosion plus qu'il ne l'avait entendu. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le chemin qu'il avait emprunté l'avait mené à descendre vers le fond du château, quelques gardes lui bloquant le passage. Il soupira en serrant le poing. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait était vraiment une torture pour lui. Il craignait que les filles aient des problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il avançait donc sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Il reconnut bientôt l'endroit où il était descendu.

-Les cellules, hein ?

Il avança lentement, regardant machinalement dans chaque cellule qu'il passait. Il ne fut pas si étonné que ça de voir des squelettes enchainés dans certains, alors que d'autres étaient vides. Il déglutit difficilement. Il était encore jeune, mais il était certain que son père n'avait jamais laissé personne mourir de faim ou de soif dans cet endroit. Il s'approcha d'une des dernières cellules et vit un corps à l'intérieur. Il passa devant sans se retourner, quand il entendit des chaines derrière lui.

-Majesté… Prince Ikuto ?

Il se retourna. Comment savait-il qui il était ?

Utau plongea sur le côté avec Amu, Ran, Dia et Suu de l'autre, évitant de justesse l'épée ensorcelée du chevalier qui venait de les attaquer. Elles n'avaient même pas eut le temps de monter l'escalier menant à la salle du trône qu'une armure était apparue et leur avait sauté dessus, les forçant à esquiver rapidement.

Utau regarda l'armure, une aura violette s'en dégageant. Dia fit apparaitre son fouet et attrapa le casque, sans que cela semble déranger le chevalier.

-Dia, fait attention, dit Ran.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le tiens.

Utau leva sa main et envoya une tornade de papillons rouge et violet sur l'armure, lorsque le casque tomba à terre. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelques Œufs X en sortir. L'armure était donc ensorcelée et des Œufs X la contrôlaient. Le casque remua et revint rapidement se mettre à sa place.

-Voilà qui va nous corser la tâche, dit Utau. L'éviter ne servira à rien, il nous suivra où nous irons.

-Il faut purifier les œufs alors, dit Amu. Utau, ton chant…

-Ça va prendre du temps. Il me faudra environs une minute avant que les œufs soient purifiés et je doute que… Ah !

Elle poussa Amu et sauta plus loin, l'armure manquant de les couper en deux.

-Il ne me laissera pas chanter assez longtemps, il est trop rapide.

-Alors, laisse-moi faire ! Si j'utilise l'Humpty Lock sur ces œufs…

Utau esquiva rapidement une autre attaque, lui donna un féroce coup de pied et envoya une nouvelle tornade de papillons en se tournant vers elle.

-Combien de temps ?

-Quelques minutes tout au plus…

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire ! Je suis la meilleure quand il s'agit de distraire quelqu'un ! dit Ran.

-Oui, surtout quand tu veux que Miki ne découvre pas que tu as farfouillé dans ses potions.

Ran lui tira la langue puis s'élança et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le casque, qui retomba à terre. Les œufs en sortirent et regardèrent la rosette.

-Vous êtes que des nu-lleuh ! Nananèreuh ! chantonna-t-elle en lui montrant son arrière-train.

Les œufs grognèrent, le casque retomba sur les épaules et la sportive se mit à courir dans tous les sens, l'armure la suivant de près. Amu en profita pour se cacher derrière un pant des escaliers et prit l'Humpty Lock dans ses mains. Celui-ci commença à briller. Elle récita une prière dans une autre langue tandis que Ran essayait d'occuper l'armure possédée.

-Que quelqu'un m'aide ! finit-elle par hurler.

-Je croyais que tu étais la meilleure ! lui rétorqua Dia.

-Miki n'est pas aussi rapide ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Elle sauta et évita de justesse de se retrouver unijambiste. Dia et Utau se regardèrent et s'élancèrent à leur tour vers l'armure, qu'elles plaquèrent au sol. Suu se dirigea vers Amu.

-Princesse, dépêchez-vous desu, dit-elle en regardant le combat.

Utau donna un nouveau coup de pied dans l'armure, qui lui attrapa le pied et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Elle prépara l'épée, alarmant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Hé ! Par ici mauviette ! s'écria Ran en agitant son derrière pour le provoqué.

-Allez, viens, on est là, renchérit Dia en remuant les bras.

Mais cette fois, inutile. L'armure, sauta dans les airs, visant Utau. La blonde vit l'épée chargée d'énergie négative foncer sur elle.

-UTAU-CHAN ! hurla Dia en voyant sa protégée à la merci de l'armure possédée.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible^^**_


	10. Note

Boujour à tous!

Je sais que ça fait bien deux ans maintenant que j'ai promis de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre de cette fic. Je m'excuse royalement de l'attente, Shugo Chara! ayant fini cette année là, je me suis mise en quête d'un nouvel animé à regarder et j'ai pratiquement délaissé Shugo Chara! pour passer à Naruto(avec 220 épisodes rien qu'en 1e saison, y'avait de quoi faire^^")

J'ai vu ses dernières semaines des gens me relancer pour que j'écrive la fin de cette fic. Et je crois que le temps est venu que je pose un point final à cette histoire.

**Je vais donc écrire la fin de cette fanfic.**

Les idées ne seront peut-être plus très cohérentes par rapport aux chapitres précédents, mais après 2-3 ans, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je vais relire ma fic pour me replonger dans les divers détails que j'ai pu imaginer, afin de garder quand même un semblant de cohérence. Je ne pourrais pas faire une grosse bataille de fin par contre. Je sais que vous avez du l'attendre cette fin, mais je termine uniquement parce qu'il y a encore des gens intéressés par cette histoire. J'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir.

Et pour vous remercier en avance de votre soutien, voici le chapitre suivant, que j'ai écris à l'époque où je publiais cette fanfic. Je vous demande juste encore un tout petit peu de patience, vous allez avoir votre dénouement tant attendu! :)

**Merci!**


	11. Dernière ligne droite

**Encore merci pour votre attente si longue chers fans de Shugo Chara!**

**Ce chapitre a été écris en même temps que les précédents. Le prochain en revanche sera tout neuf, vous verrez donc probablement un changement dans ma façon d'écrire. Je m'en excuse par avance.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Dernière ligne droite**

Ikuto était accroupit, essayant d'ouvrir les chaines retenant la prisonnière, car il s'agissait d'une femme, dans cet endroit sinistre.

-Je ne pensais jamais revoir ce visage là, dit-il en ouvrant la première chaine.

-Et moi, j'espérais bien vous revoir avant ma mort.

La deuxième chaine sauta, quand les murs se mirent à trembler. Ikuto regarda par-dessus son épaule puis scruta autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Une attaque. Je crois que ça vient du plafond… vaut mieux déguerpir, dit-elle en se levant.

Ikuto hocha la tête et fit sauter immédiatement les chaines bloquant les pieds de la prisonnière. C'est alors que le plafond se courba vers eux. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ils allaient se prendre le plafond sur la tête.

-Accrochez-vous ! hurla Ikuto en prenant la femme sur son dos.

Il sortit de la cellule et se dirigea vers le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, juste à temps pour empêcher quelques pierres de lui faire une commotion cérébrale. Il vit alors Utau se relever des décombres et se tenir la tête.

-Utau !

Elle le vit et ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme l'armure qui venait de se relever derrière elle.

-Derrière toi !

La jeune fille se retourna et put à peine esquiver le coup, sa jambe coincée sous un débris. Elle regarda l'armure relever son épée. C'était fini, elle allait mourir. Elle hurla puis entendit le bruit de fer tombant en miettes au sol. Elle regarda et vit l'armure découpée en milles morceaux, la prisonnière se relevant avec l'épée d'Ikuto dans sa main. Les œufs s'enfuirent de peur, ne voulant pas finir comme l'armure.

-Utau-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dia du plafond.

Ikuto accourut vers elle et dégagea sa jambe, pendant que la mystérieuse prisonnière utilisait l'épée pour couper ses cheveux lui descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Utau se releva et regarda le dos de la personne, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Etait-ce possible ?

-Iru… sensei ?

Un sourire sournois adorna le visage pâle de la femme, qui se retourna, son sourire s'adoucissant pour la jeune princesse qu'elle aimait tendrement. Elle mit alors un genou à terre et posa une main sur son cœur respectueusement.

-Oui princesse Utau.

Utau se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler un instant. Iru posa une main dans les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille, essayant de retenir les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. La blonde finit par se dégager et la regarda. Iru crut voir la reine Souko à cet instant, puis réalisa que c'était bien la princesse qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-Vous avez si bien grandi, princesse.

-Iru-sensei… j'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais…

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil puis elles se relevèrent. Dia fit descendre son lasso pour permettre au trois de remonter. Après quelques efforts, Ikuto, Utau et Iru se retrouvèrent au même niveau que les autres. Amu s'approcha du bleuté et posa un mouchoir sur sa joue, qui selon elle était couverte de poussière. Non qu'il s'en plaigne. Utau se tourna alors vers son professeur.

-Mais comment avez-vous réussi à survivre durant tout ce temps ?

Iru tourna un regard sérieux, qu'Utau n'avait vu que ce maudit jour, vers la blonde.

-Après vous avoir conduit auprès de Daichi, je suis revenu chercher Ikuto-sama et l'aie également remit à Daichi qui devait vous conduire en sécurité.

-Sécurité est un bien grand mot. Nos parents adoptifs nous détestaient et nous exploitaient, dit Ikuto en repoussant le mouchoir de la rosette.

-Désolée. Je n'étais au courant…

-Vous étiez dans une cellule, ce qui veut dire…

-Ouais. Après avoir quitté cet idiot de Daichi, j'ai été attrapé par cet espèce de…

Elle gonfla les joues un instant.

-… de Lucifer. Il voulait que je lui livre certains secrets du royaume. Mais vous me connaissez, je lui aie fait bouffer ses trippes le temps que ses gardes arrivent pour le rafistoler ! Ah ça ! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer, dit le professeur. Mais bon, il n'a pas apprécié, alors il m'a enfermé dans le donjon en espérant que je craque. Oh mais que non, il peut se mettre où je pense ses idées de grandeurs !

Un sourire faible passa sur le visage d'Utau. Oui, pas de doute possible, il n'y avait qu'Iru pour parler et agir ainsi. Eru était souvent devenu toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour essayer de changer sa façon d'être. La brune se tourna vers la princesse.

-Et ben alors ? Vous attendez quoi tous ! Je sens ce co…co… cornichon de Lucifer pas loin, alors allons lui démolir le portrait !

Tout le monde hocha avec détermination la tête et ils regardèrent la porte les séparant du prochain couloir. Ils se mirent à courir dans sa direction et passèrent celle-ci rapidement, tout comme le couloir derrière, et s'arrêtèrent derrière la prochaine porte. Iru se plaça devant eux.

-OK, maintenant on n'a plus droit à l'erreur. Si vous ne vous sentez pas de taille face à lui, c'est pas un problème. Mais il nous faut toute la force possible, alors…

-Nous n'allons pas abandonner la princesse desu ! lança Suu, suivit par les hochements approbatifs de Ran et Dia.

-Et moi, il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour alors que le meurtrier de mes parents se trouve à quelques mètres ! hurla Utau, ses cheveux comme lévitant autour d'elle.

-Moi non plus, je ne ferais pas machine arrière, dit Ikuto.

-Quand à moi, c'est mon devoir d'aider mes amis et la personne que j'aime dans ses moments difficiles, dit Amu, la main sur le cœur.

Iru sourit, leva le pied, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge, et défonça la porte de son talon, la réduisant en miettes. Ils s'avancèrent lentement dans la nouvelle pièce, une armée d'œufs X les toisant dangereusement alors que plus loin, sur son trône, Lucifer les regardait arriver, courbé en avant comme pour mieux voir les intrus. Amu leva le bras et pointa en direction du dictateur.

-Votre règne s'achève ici, comte Lucifer, voleur du trône de la Lune !

Il se redressa et se leva, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne compte pas perdre ce que j'ai gagné aussi simplement, petite princesse idiote !

Un fort courant d'air ébouriffa leurs cheveux, mais personne ne bougea malgré le frisson qui les avait parcourut. Ikuto et Utau s'avancèrent, les poings serrés.

-Dans ce cas, tant pis pour vous ! lança Utau. Ce trône nous revient de droit, à mon frère Ikuto et moi. Si vous voulez vous battre, alors tant pis pour vous !

Ikuto sortit son épée de son fourreau. L'homme plus haut sourit et laissa un rire acariâtre passer ses lèvres. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Tant pis pour vous alors.

L'atmosphère devint alors très tendue, chargé de magie négative, alors que les œufs X semblaient tout à coup apeuré de leur maître, qui sourit diaboliquement en direction de la blonde et du bleuté.

* * *

**J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre avant fin octobre. Il y aura minimum 2 chapitres après celui-ci, on verra selon mon inspiration.**


End file.
